Sobre las estrellas
by Hayako59
Summary: Extrañamente no es la primera vez que los hermanos Winchester terminan en un universo alterno. Sin embargo esta es una realidad que Dean podría estar disfrutando mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir y en la que las situaciones lo obligan a avanzar en la dirección correcta.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Algunas aclaraciones felices. En este capítulo hay referencias a los capítulos 4X17, 6X15 y 8x14 así como muchas referencias a todo lo que involucra al universo de Star Trek. Respecto al universo Star Trek la historia va a estar ubicada antes de Khan en el universo de JJA pero hago referencias a TOS para complementarla.

Las etiquetas de advertencia son para capítulos posteriores.

Este fic representa la unión de mis dos grandes amores, Star Trek y Supernatural. Estoy tontamente feliz por poder iniciarlo y a la vez algo asustada por echarlo a perder. Cruzo los dedos para que lo disfruten.

Chapter Management

 **Sobre las estrellas**

 **1**

Se removió en su cama tratando de postergar el momento de levantarse, le dolía la cabeza y estaba seguro que tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que la noche anterior recibiera una paliza por parte de un sabueso del infierno. _El maldito perro del infierno._ Maldijo en su cabeza a Lucifer y toda su descendencia mientras rodaba en la cama hasta quedar sobre su abdomen, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y una resaca de recuerdos dificil de superar.

Había fracasado tratando de arreglar las cosas. Sam estaba en peligro una vez más y todo por su torpeza a la hora de matar al maldito animal hijo de puta para completar la primera prueba y cerrar las puertas del infierno. Ahora su hermano tendría que ser el que se pusiera en peligro para sellar a todos esos bastardos de una vez por todas. Iba a ser Sam. Sam que siempre había anhelado construir una vida fuera del negocio familiar tendría que ser él que tomara el riesgo de perder la vida.

Se sentía como un idiota y no pudo evitar pensar en los muchos "y si hubiera…" que su cabeza le sugería inútilmente muchas horas después de cuando pudieron ser útiles esas opciones. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza tratando de pensar las formas en que podría ayudar a su hermano. Tal vez había quedado fuera de las pruebas pero no por eso dejaría que Sammy llevará todo el peso bajo sus hombros. Diablos no, haría hasta lo imposible para que su hermano saliera lo menos dañado esta vez. No podía fallarle de nuevo. No se lo perdonaría.

Se estiró sobre su cama inhalando el fresco aroma de las sábanas, esa mañana despegarse de la cama parecía ser más difícil de lo normal. Pestañeo perezoso y se arrastró al baño con la esperanza de una buena ducha fría que le ayudara a empezar el día como Dios manda, eso claro si a Dios le importaran un bledo los humanos. Caminó hacia donde recordaba estaba el cuarto de baño y la puerta se deslizó automáticamente hacia un lado dejándole entrar al aseo. Tecnología, era raro encontrarla en ese tipo de moteles, sobre todo cuando el motel en turno se situaba a la orilla de una carretera secundaria.

"¿Qué demonios...?"

Dean se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que algo tenía que andar mal, observó con atención a su alrededor y no pudo reconocer mucho de lo que un baño normal debería tener. Al instante giró sobre sus talones y la habitación lo recibió deslizando la puerta hacia un lado una vez más. Lo que no había notado al levantarse por caminar dormido de pronto le golpeó todos sus sentidos.

Frente a él la cama seguía deshecha, a su izquierda se encontraba una pared armario que dividía la habitación en dos y se extendía dejando entre ver una sala de estar al otro lado.

"¿Que carajos es esto? ¿dónde demonios estoy?" Dijo molesto tratando de no pensar en la falta de lógica de todo aquello antes de ponerse a buscar la salida más próxima.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente en asombro al encontrarse con que, a su derecha, en donde debía haber una pared, en realidad había un enorme cristal con una vista inesperada. Se acercó despacio sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían a través del cristal. El paisaje era increíble y totalmente abrumador. En ese momento, lo que ahora él suponía era una nave espacial giraba lentamente sobre lo que parecía era un planeta de colores brillantes totalmente desconocido para él. Tocó la ventana casi con temor a romperle y pasó saliva buscando eliminar el nudo que rápidamente se había formado en su garganta.

"Hijo de puta" Dijo sin poder apartar los ojos del cristal. Sin duda esto establecería una nueva escala en la media de cosas raras en la vida de Dean Winchester. Frunció el ceño molesto, por mucho que le gustara la idea lo último que necesitaba era una aventura en un universo alterno, si es que eso era lo que estaba viviendo, y si no fuera porque había estado presente cuando Lucifer mató a Gabriel ya estaría programando su horario para ir a partirle el culo al Trickster. Sin embargo de una cosa estaba seguro, encontraría al idiota culpable de todo eso.

Estaba solo o también Sammy estaba atrapado en aquella realidad? Tenía que salir de ahí y tenía que encontrarlo. Se obligó a dejar de ver por la ventana y se dirigió hacia la estancia que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Cuando pasó frente a lo que había creído era una pantalla con imágenes de las estrellas descubrió que en realidad se trataba de un gran espejo que reflejaba la ventana. Se detuvo instintivamente sin poder dejar de ver su reflejo.

"Imposible…" Susurró sin dejar de verse en el espejo. Todo parecía estar en orden a excepción de la ropa que usaba. Ahí estaba él en unos ajustados, pero extrañamente cómodos, pantalones negros, botas y una bastante conocida camisa amarilla con el escudo de la Flota Estelar en el pecho. Lo reconocería a kilómetros. Una sonrisa de lado se abrió paso en boca, Star Trek era por mucho la mejor historia en la que podía haber terminado.

"Soy el capitán, perras" Dijo con suficiencia pensando en su camisa de comando amarilla. "Es eso, o piloteo el Enterprise." Se miró con más detalle sin dejar de sonreír. Manejar el Enterprise había sido uno de sus sueños desde que vio la serie muchos años atrás. Demonios, había sido un Trekker de corazón, incluso lloró cuando el Enterprise explotó en la segunda película "La ira de Khan" algo que por supuesto nadie sabía, cómo el hecho de que veía Dr. Sexy cada jueves por la madrugada en la repetición del episodio nuevo, jamás, él tenía una reputación que mantener.

Amaba el Enterprise, la aventura en el espacio desconocido, la tripulación que después de muchos viajes se volvía familia. Dios, de verdad amaba el Enterprise. Si alguien sabía lo que Kirk sentía por el Enterprise, sin duda ese era Dean, el Impala era prueba de ello, nadie quería más a su baby que él mismo. No es que amará a una máquina, sino a lo que representaba, el hogar que nunca tuvo, el tiempo con su hermano, el recuerdo de su padre. El impala era lo único real de su vida en la que fingir era parte de los gajes del oficio, a veces el mismo se preguntaba qué parte de él era real y que tanto era ya un agente del FBI. De alguna forma estaba seguro de que si llegaba a conocerse bien a sí mismo no le iba a gustar lo que encontraría. Mejor de este modo, si ya había fingido toda la vida para otros, podía seguir fingiendo para sí mismo que todo estaba bien.

Siguió explorando la habitación con algo menos de prisa, ahora que sabía dónde se encontraba casi podría ignorar la voz de su cabeza que le recordaba que había sido puesto ahí en contra de su voluntad. Pasó el espejo y llegó a una sala de estar blanca que se iluminó en cuanto puso un pie en ella donde dos sillones negros que parecían ser de piel aguardaban a ser utilizados junto a un artefacto que no reconoció hasta que se acercó un poco más.

"No jodas" Dijo sonriendo aún más si eso era posible "Tengo una maldita replicadora de alimentos en mi habitación?!" Se acercó a la máquina y después de oprimir algunos botones se dio cuenta de que el mecanismo de función no era tan complicado y ordenó una hamburguesa que se creó al instante "He soñado tanto con este momento" Dijo con la boca llena del platillo que más amaba.

Ahora con hamburguesa en mano siguió su recorrido exploratorio y en una esquina justo frente a lo que debía ser la entrada a toda la habitación había un escritorio. Se dejó caer sobre la silla tras el escritorio y al instante una serie de pantallas azules se abrieron ante él, bitácoras, permisos para bajar a tierra, ordenes de ingeniería, órdenes de la flota. Capitán. Dean Winchester era el capitán de la nave.

Se sentía como niño pequeño en navidad, o se imaginaba cómo debía serlo, ya que sus navidades jamás fueron normales. No podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello como un gran juguete destinado a ser explorado por el. Una de las pantallas azules brillaba parpadeante con insistencia, la tocó y al instante se abrió una alerta que le recordaba una junta con su primer oficial. _Spock._ Pensó al instante emocionado.

Si, Kirk era increíble y de alguna forma su ejemplo a seguir, es decir, quién no querría parecerse al capitán atractivo que dirigía una nave espacial en busca de aventuras y que además se quedaba con todas las chicas?. Definitivamente Dean iría por ese camino con gusto, pero Spock, Spock era especial. Había algo en su forma tan correcta de pensar que le hacía ver ingenuo, quizá sus tecnicismos al expresarse o el hecho de que no entendía nada de lo que significaba ser un humano, le hacía pensar que sin Spock Star Trek estaría incompleto. Después de todo ¿qué era de Kirk sin Spock?

Volvió a ver la alerta con más detalle y reparó en que la reunión era ahí mismo en menos de 5 minutos. Si estaba en la Enterprise, y esperaba estarlo, Spock sería su primer oficial y estaría en camino ahora mismo hacia su habitación y si era como en la serie, sería tan puntual como un reloj. Se levantó rápidamente y se deshizo de las sobras de su hamburguesa, de repente había perdido el apetito, al conocer a Spock iba a tachar una línea de su lista de fantasías por cumplir. Fantasías no sexuales, por supuesto. Seguro.

Se acomodó impaciente en su asiento y aguardó a la llegada de su primer oficial.

 _Por favor que sea Spock, por favor que sea Spock, por favor que sea Spock._ Repitió incansablemente en su cabeza. El intercomunicador sonó avisando la llegada del primer oficial y se escuchó una voz a través del mismo

"Permiso para entrar, Capitán" Pidió la voz detrás de la puerta.

 _Esa voz._ Dean no tuvo tiempo de pensar de donde le sonaba tan familiar aquella voz pues pronto se encontró a sí mismo diciendo en voz alta un "Adelante" ¿Quién necesita un intercomunicador cuando se puede gritar? La puerta obediente a sus órdenes se deslizó hacia la derecha revelando a la persona que esperaba paciente a entrar.

"Tu…" Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Dean. Sentía que nada le hubiera preparado para lo que veía, definitivamente no esperaba eso pero al no ser su primera vez en universos alternos de alguna forma sintió que tuvo que haberlo previsto, después de todo cada vez que algún idiota lo empujaba a otra realidad terminaba arrastrando con él a los que le rodeaban, le había pasado cuando Zachariah lo volvió un ejecutivo come hierbas pedante junto con su hermano y le había vuelto a pasar cuando Balthazar le dio la vida de un actor de telenovelas barato donde conoció al tal Misha Collins. En serio quien se llama Misha y lo dice con orgullo?

Se levantó automáticamente de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio tratando de acortar el espacio que les separaba sin apartar la mirada del recién llegado. Uniforme de la flota estelar en el azul correspondiente a la rama científica, postura perfecta, cabello revuelto y ojos de un azul tan intenso característico de su persona.

"Castiel" Preguntó de pronto con una sonrisa de lado "¿Tu eres mi primer oficial?"

"¿Capitán?" Dijo levantando una ceja en una expresión muy característica de Spock.

"¿Tu, eres... ¿¡vulcano!?" Para cualquier persona había muy pocas pistas que les indicaran que Castiel era un Vulcano pues no tenía el corte de cabello estilo cazuela, ni sus cejas tenían la forma elevada que toda la raza compartía, sin embargo como el Trekker de closet que era, identificó rápidamente que entre su cabello revuelto sobresalían las singulares orejas con terminación en punta tan características de los vulcanos "No jodas... tu de verdad eres un maldito vulcano!"

La idea en sí misma era hilarante, jamás hubiese imaginado a Castiel como un vulcano, a pesar de las muchas coincidencias que podía llegar a tener en su comportamiento. Sin poder evitarlo alargó una mano y recorrió la longitud de la singular oreja que ahora representaba la raza de su amigo. Castiel dio un respingo y un pequeño salto antes de fruncir el ceño y dar un paso hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ellos.

"Señor, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Se ha intoxicado con alimento de origen desconocido otra vez?" Preguntó con un tono de voz carente de emoción y con una mirada interrogante.

 _¿Otra vez?_ Dean empezó a preguntarse sobre las experiencias que habría tenido con Castiel en aquel universo y que lo llevaban a traer esa referencia cuando se dió cuenta que Castiel seguía mirándolo con extrañeza.

"Yo... yo no" Intentó responder Dean algo extrañado por la incomodidad que el ángel parecía experimentar, regularmente era él mismo el que se quejaba del espacio personal que Castiel violaba con mucha frecuencia, era extraño que ahora fuera él quien pusiera un límite. _Demonios._ Tal vez Castiel no era consciente del cambio de universo y eso sólo significaba que aquel no era el ángel que siempre estaba para cubrírle la espalda. Algo en su interior tembló. Si Castiel no era consciente de la situación era muy probable que Sam tampoco lo estuviera. Si era así, estaría luchando solo por volver a casa.

Su ahora primer oficial parecía completamente incómodo y de alguna forma algo verdoso ¿había enfermado de forma instantánea? _Vulcanos._ Pensó al instante recordando una información que le habría sido muy útil segundos atrás. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar aquel detalle?, los vulcanos no tenían contacto físico con nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera con sus padres, era parte de su cultura. Ahora la reacción de Castiel era de comprenderse, cuando provienes de una raza en la que los besos son simples roces de manos con la unión de dos dedos, que alguien te toque la oreja de ese modo puede llegar a ser simplemente obsceno.

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba de esa forma, aquello se había vuelto de repente una situación bastante incómoda. _Felicidades Winchester, te acabas de propasar con tu primer oficial._

"Mis disculpas" trató de remediar el error colocando ambas manos en la espalda dando a entender de que no lo iba a intentar otra vez "Yo estaba... yo pensé que tenías algo en el oído, tu sabes, había un.. emm" Sonrió tratando de restarle importancia y buscó a su alrededor una salida de aquella incómoda situación cuando vio la pantalla en su escritorio aún con el mensaje parpadeante "La junta, por supuesto! Pasa Cas, empecemos de una buena vez" dijo mientras se giraba para llegar a su asiento.

Castiel, que parecía un poco descolocado, atravesó el umbral y tomó asiento frente a su capitán. Dean solo esperaba que pasara por alto su comportamiento que debería verse como fuera de lo normal. Y es que le resultaba complicado tratarlo con tanta formalidad cuando ellos habían pasado la etapa de sólo conocidos hacía mucho tiempo. Después de todo, su tiempo en el purgatorio sólo los había unido más. Amistosamente, claro.

"Capitán, si me permite, puedo programar para usted una revisión de rutina en la bahía médica sólo para estar seguros de que…"

"¿Una qué? No no, todo esta bien por aquí Cas deja de preocuparte tanto" dijo sin dejarlo terminar "Mejor prosigamos con esta reunión que era para…"

"Para establecer los detalles de nuestra próxima misión en tierra" Su primer oficial terminó por él después de varios segundos eternos de silencio. Él sólo pudo atinar a sonreír tratando de ocultar su completa falta de conocimiento en el tema.

"Por supuesto, la misión, claro… ¿me recuerdas los detalles?"

Castiel ladeó un poco la cabeza como si tratara de comprender qué era lo que sucedía con su capitán. Sus cejas se acercaron más en un ceño fruncido como si acabara de llegar a una conclusión desagradable. Algo le decía que iba a meterse en muchos problemas si no lograba convencerlo de que él era el capitán.

Vamos que conocía Star Trek pero una cosa era saber todo de tu serie favorita de la infancia y otra muy diferente era vivirlo o tratar de convencer a un vulcano de tu falsa identidad. Suspiró profundo antes de dejarse caer contra el respaldo de la silla, era tiempo de recordar sus habilidades de en engaño que su estilo de vida le había otorgado.

"Te pido una disculpa Castiel, la verdad es que si... me siento algo mal, debería ir a la bahía médica" Dijo de forma casi dramática viendo como Castiel no cambiaba su expresión. Bueno, al parecer no había sido su mejor actuación "Así queee.. he decidido postergar nuestra reunión, por el bien de mi salud. Yo te aviso como van las cosas" terminó rápidamente mientras cruzaba la habitación en dirección a la puerta que se abrió automáticamente a su paso dejando atrás a un muy confundido vulcano.

Caminó deprisa por los pasillos y no pudo evitar sonreír en reconocimiento, la nave era hermosa, justo como siempre la había imaginado, pasillos blancos por la iluminación artificial que le daba una imagen pulcra y futurista, personas y humanoides caminando en todas direcciones que se detenían al verlo pasar para hacerle un saludo formal. Whoa, que podía acostumbrarse a ello.

Cuando pensó que se había perdido se encontró de pronto en un salón amplio lleno de mesas y de personas que comían entre platicas animadas. Al menos ahora sabía dónde estaba el comedor de la nave. Estaba por girar sobre sus talones cuando una persona empezó a hacerle señas a lo lejos. Había sido dificil reconocerle desde esa distancia, pero cuando le identificó caminó apresuradamente hacia su encuentro.

"Charlie! ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí, estás bien? ¿también te capturaron?" preguntó rápidamente ignorando por completo a los que se volteaban de las mesas contiguas para presenciar el intercambio de palabras.

"¿Capitán? dijo ella confundida "¿Dean?" Preguntó en voz más baja y llena de preocupación "¿De qué hablas, estás bien? ¿Otra vez estuviste compartiendo comida de origen desconocido para tener sexo con _algo_?" ¿Algo? qué tipo de persona era en aquel universo. Bien, eso sólo descalificaba a Charlie como parte del equipo de rescate para volver a casa.

Volvía a sentirse solo cuando una idea cruzó su mente y se dió cuenta de que podía tener ayuda.

"¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Sam?" Preguntó ignorando por completo lo que acababa de preguntar. Si encontraba a Sam seguro le ayudaría sin importar si estaba conciente o no de que venía de otro universo. Después de todo era su hermano.

"Debería de estar en la bahía médica" respondió automáticamente

"¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?! ¿Está bien!?" preguntó inmediatamente pensando lo peor.

Charlie guardó silencio un momento mientras su ceño se fruncía en la sospecha de que algo no iba bien. Empezaba a darse cuenta que aquel iba a ser una reacción muy común si no empezaba a ponerse al día con su nueva realidad.

"¿Dean? ¿Cómo puedes olvidar que tu hermano es el jefe médico de esta nave? Dime que no es una mala broma como la de año nuevo" dijo Charlie esta vez más seria de lo que nunca la había visto. "Porque si es así... quiero entrar!" terminó Charlie sonriendo ampliamente cambiando por completo su ánimo "No puedo creer que me hayan dejado fuera esa vez! realmente me lo creí todo, fueron horribles hahaha aún recuerdo la cara de Kevin"

 _Kevin_. Al parecer había más de un conocido en la nave.

"Culpable" Confirmó encontrando en ello una salida a la situación, ya averiguaría más tarde que había pasado en año nuevo "Pero no lo menciones o no va funcionar" dijo bajando la voz de forma confidencial "Ahora, ¿dónde dices que está la bahía médica?"

Después de una larga mirada Charlie contestó a su pregunta antes de guiñarle un ojo en complicidad. Aquello se volvía cada vez más raro y sólo podía imaginar lo bien que se la iba pasar pateandole el trasero al culpable. Cuando lo descubriera.

El camino a la bahía médica lo hizo más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado. El lugar era amplio y lleno de personas con uniforme azul y algunos de camisa roja sobre las camillas, había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban y era una de las razones principales por la que se negaría rotundamente a usar una playera roja por el resto de su vida. Eso era como firmar su propia sentencia de muerte.

Caminó en dirección a donde Charlie le había dicho se encontraba la oficina de Sam pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar se detuvo en seco al escuchar voces en el interior.

"Te lo digo una vez más, nada anda mal" Aseguró la voz de su hermano que parecía cansada "Dean vino esta mañana a hacerse una revisión, sólo es un poco de estrés… quizá una reacción al medicamento que le di"

"Eso es indiscutiblemente una prueba adicional de su mal estado, ¿Cuándo ha entrado el capitán por su propio pie a una revisión médica?" dijo con voz neutra su primer oficial "Sugiero ponerlo en cuarentena hasta averiguar qué es lo que sucede, la misión de paz de la federación es pronto y requiere de la atención del capitán al cien por ciento"

"Hagamos esto, déjame hablar con él seguro no es nada grave" Dijo a Sam "Y si hay algún problema serás el primero en enterarse."

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y supuso que era Castiel dando por terminada la conversación, por lo que corrió a esconderse tras una cortina de separación esperando que el vulcano no le viera.

Era tan extraño pensar en Castiel como vulcano, pero era algo dificil de olvidar con esas orejas en punta y ese caminar tan tieso. Cuando lo vió salir de la bahía médica salió de su "no escondite" y entró a la oficina de Sam sin avisar quien al verlo entrar se paró al instante de su escritorio.

"Dean!" exclamó con alegría.

"Por favor dime que eres tú" exigió ya sin muchas esperanzas de que fuese a su hermano.

"Claro que soy yo! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué es este lugar? Castiel vino a verme y por lo que me dijo supe que tú también estabas atrapado aquí y que no era sólo yo" dijo Sam rápidamente en una explicación rápida mientras rodeaba el escritorio para encerrarlo en un gran abrazo de oso.

Ahora podía respirar, si Sam estaba ahí las cosas irían mejor, sin duda encontrarían la solución a aquella extraña situación. Vió como Sam se alejaba un poco después del abrazo y suspiraba con alivio. Al parecer no había sido el único que la había pasado mal.

"¿Qué has averiguado?" Preguntó cortando el ambiente demasiado rosa para su gusto.

"Es increíble Dean. Estamos en el espacio!" Dijo Sam con entusiasmo.

"Además de lo evidente, quiero decir" respondió Dean empezando a vagar por la oficina. Todo ahí parecía tener un brillo propio, tantas cosas que no reconocía, instrumentos médicos seguramente.

"¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Preguntó su hermano algo confundido.

"Mi habitación tiene ventana" dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción "Soy el capitán"

"El capitán del Impala" completó Sam dirigiéndose de nuevo a su escritorio pasando por alto su alegría sobre aquella situación. "Nave insignia de la federación. Aunque aún no sé qué es eso de la federación, estaba investigando en los datos de esta versión futurista de una computadora cuando Castiel llegó, al parecer soy médico"

"¿El impala?" exclamó de pronto Dean muy interesado en la nave "¿Mi nave es el Impala? oh Dios!, cuando pensé que las cosas no podían ir mejor, llega esto" Una sonrisa dividía su rostro a la mitad y eso hizo que Sam detuviera su búsqueda para verle seriamente con la mejor cara de perra que tenía.

"¿Cómo puedes estar feliz? Estamos encerrados en sólo Dios sabe qué lugar y ni siquiera sabemos quién nos hizo esto!"

"Deja de llorar, definitivamente voy a golpear al idiota que ocasionó esto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme bien por estar aquí sobre todos los lugares"

"Un momento, ¿Sabes dónde estamos?"

"¿Tu no?" preguntó con incredulidad "¿La federación? ¿Un primer oficial vulcano? ¿Playeras en colores primarios?" La cara de Sam seguía con la misma expresión "...en serio Sammy? Olvidalo ya no se que otra cosa nos une además de la sangre." Terminó de forma dramática.

"Dilo ya ¿dónde se supone que estamos?" insistió Sam.

"Star Trek!, ¿no te das cuenta?! La pregunta es un verdadero insulto Sam" dijo con exasperación "¿De verdad nunca lo viste?"

"Creo que recuerdo algunas cosas vagas…"

"Déjalo así, mejor hay que buscar una salida a esto."

Sam volvió a sumergirse en la pantalla frente a él en su búsqueda de respuestas mientras él volvía a examinar los objetos de las repisas sin poder hacer algo más.

"No creo que sea algo fabricado por algún ente" dijo de pronto Sam rompiendo el silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación "Hay demasiados detalles, demasiada información, la gente con la que he hablado tienen vidas y están conscientes de ello, no hay vacíos de información..."

"¿Te refieres a que es un universo alterno como cuando te casaste con la falsa Rubi?"

"Si, ahí también todo era real, lo que Balthazar hizo fue enviarnos a un universo alterno, una historia paralela a la nuestra donde nosotros existíamos de una forma diferente."

"Entonces, ¿Star trek es real? Maldición, cómo envidio a mi Yo de este universo."

"Algo así… o al menos eso imagino. Cuando Gabe nos encerró en Tv Land había muchas incongruencias, y a diferencia del universo de Baltazar ahí si teníamos todas las habilidades del personaje que representamos."

"Eso significa que aquí no tenemos ninguna habilidad además de las que ya poseemos… ¿Cómo demonios voy a dirigir una nave espacial?" dijo de pronto Dean cayendo en la revelación de su puesto.

"¿Cómo se supone que yo voy a ser un doctor!?" Pregunto Sam con frustración "Necesitamos salir de aquí lo antes posible antes de que modifiquemos demasiado este universo."

Dean no pudo evitar pensar en cómo habían matado a Misha y sintió un nudo en el estómago, después de todo el hombre no había hecho nada malo y por culpa de un ángel de otra dimensión había muerto. Aún sentía que de alguna forma era su culpa.

"Capitán se requiere de su presencia en el puente" Se escuchó una voz desde un intercomunicador situado en el escritorio de Sam.

"Muy bien, es hora de ganarse el pan" dijo sonriendo con más confianza de la que en realidad sentía.

"Dean, recuerda que todo lo que hagamos afecta la historia de esta realidad…"

"Si, si. Intentaré no disfrutarlo tanto" dijo girando los ojos mientras salía del lugar en busca de una revelación que le dijera donde se encontraba el puente. Tenía que hacer una nota mental para buscar un mapa de la nave en el ordenador de su habitación en cuanto pudiera.

Llegar al puente había sido menos difícil de lo que había imaginado, al parecer todo lo que había tenido que hacer era encontrar un elevador. Que todas la señalización estuviera en su idioma natal también influía mucho.

El elevador se abrió dando paso al puente y con ello al inicio de un burbujeo en sus entrañas. Todo aquello era tan extraño y emocionante que no podía simplemente dejar de sentir ansiedad y ganas de vomitar. El puente era una cabina bastante iluminada con diferentes estaciones de operación y una pantalla de operaciones principal que cubría por completo la pared frontal. Era eso o una ventana gigante.

Identificó rápidamente la silla de capitán en el centro de la habitación y caminó hacia ella tratando de verse como si en verdad supiera lo que hacía. Al sentarse fijó su vista en la pantalla central donde se veía el mismo planeta de colores brillantes que había visto con anterioridad desde su habitación al tiempo en que Castiel se posicionaba de pie a su lado en una posición muy vulcana.

"El embajador de la Federación en Gerson V espera recibir una llamada en cuanto usted se encuentre disponible Señor."

"Estoy disponible ahora" dijo sonriendo mientras sus manos empezaban a sudar.

El rostro humano de un anciano apareció en pantalla y su postura se volvió más rígida, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ni siquiera tenía idea de que era la misión o como se supone que debería actuar. Intento pensar en el capitán Kirk antes de comenzar.

"Embajador" dijo a modo de saludo saludo.

"Capitán Winchester, un placer conocerlo, su reputación le precede, que asista a las celebraciones va hablar muy bien de la Federación."

"Gracias Embajador, haré lo mejor que pueda" dijo en el tono más amable que conocía "¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?"

"He enviado algunos archivos con la información necesaria de los cambios que se han hecho en el itinerario de actividades durante su estadía en Gerson V, como sabrá se espera que nos acompañe a participar de las conferencias culturales y festejos que el planeta organiza junto con algunos miembros de su equipo."

"Estaremos felices de acompañarles." Muy bien, respuestas cortas, siempre eran la solución.

"Me parece excelente" dijo el embajador con una sonrisa amplia "Estaremos en contacto" y con ello la llamada fue terminada dejando la visión del planeta sobre la pantalla.

"Bueno, creo que es momento de juntar al equipo" Dijo Dean a Castiel pensando en cuál podría ser el siguiente paso.

"El equipo nos espera en la sala de conferencias" Informó su primer oficial empezando a caminar hacia el elevador. Esa era una señal clara para ponerse en movimiento.

"Alférez, usted tiene el puente" Dijo a un joven de camisa amarilla sentado en la mesa de comando frente a él y sonrió cuando el otro se puso de pie para ocupar su lugar en la silla del capitán. Al parecer las frases de Kirk si iban a serle de utilidad.

Se apresuró a subir al elevador con Castiel y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron una especie de silencio incómodo llenó el lugar. Estaba por hablar cuando las puertas se abrieron y su primer oficial le miró esperando a que saliera del elevador, seguramente era lo mejor, en realidad no sabía qué era lo que hubiese dicho. Lo siento por esta mañana pero creo que alguién me drogó? o quizá ¿recuerdas la broma de año nuevo?. Nada de eso tenía sentido para él. Lo mejor sería dejar el asunto para después, con suerte arreglarían las cosas pronto y nada de aquello sería su problema.

Siguió a Castiel hasta una puerta doble que se abrió de forma automática en cuanto se acercaron dando paso a una sala amplia con una mesa central alargada donde algunas personas esperaban a su llegada. De forma inquietante descubrió que les conocía a todos.

De un lado de la mesa estaba Charlie platicando animadamente con kevin que en realidad parecía que apenas le ponía atención mientras que del otro lado Sam estaba sentado con cara de incomodidad entre Gabriel y Balthazar. _Hijos de puta._

Su reacción de ira fue automática y se abalanzó contra Balthazar que era el primero que tenía al alcance. Escucho gritos ahogados y la maldición entre dientes que soltó el rubio al sentir el golpe en la mejilla.

Dos segundos después tenía a Sam separandolo con ojos muy abiertos y movimientos negativos rápidos de su cabeza. Tardó unos segundos en comprender pero cuando comprendió dejó de luchar. Ellos no eran ellos. Seguro que Sam ya lo habría comprobado al llegar antes que él a la habitación y sin embargo al verlos ahí solo quería golpearlos en el recuerdo de una vida pasada.

"Disculpen al Capitán, esta mañana le he administrado un medicamento que le ha traído efectos secundarios" Sam empezó a explicar cuando se dió cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban fijos en ellos "Espero que para esta noche haya eliminado todas las toxinas" terminó mirando con dureza a Dean en una clara advertencia de que debía empezar a comportarse.

"Yo... discúlpame Balthazar, no he sido _yo_ últimamente" continuó Dean negándose a verle a la cara que empezaba a mostrar señas del golpe e ignorando por completo a Gabriel que en ese momento sonreía ampliamente y se inclinaba para susurrar algo al oído de Sam que ya estaba sentado una vez más. _Ese maldito idiota._

Observó con detenimiento a su equipo de trabajo. Definitivamente no confiaba en los que habían sido ángeles en su universo, pero aquí tendría que darles una oportunidad aunque no por ello descartaba el vigilarlos de cerca. Después de unos instantes en silencio se dio cuenta de que esperaban su señal para comenzar la junta. Eso sí que era raro, todos ellos bajo sus órdenes, simplemente no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Volteo a ver a Cas y con un breve asentimiento le indico que podría iniciar la junta de planificación.

"Esta junta directiva es para recapitular los detalles finales de nuestra misión en Gerson V. Todos deben de estar ya familiarizados con el memorándum informativo que se les hizo llegar hace semanas y sabrán que hemos sido requeridos en el planeta como parte de las naves que estarán asistiendo como representantes de la Federación en el importante evento de la unión de Gerson V a la Federación. Sobra recordar que la Federación mantuvo una enemistad con el planeta por largos años por lo que esta misión requiere de especial tacto en las formalidades culturales. Cuento con que todos hayan leído el archivo anexo donde se explica la naturaleza de la misma."

Genial. No tenía ni idea de lo que Castiel decía, estaba casi seguro de que si bajaba a esa misión terminaría ocasionando un desastre intercultural. Con sus habilidades quizá hasta podría empezar una guerra.

"Como habíamos acordado en juntas anteriores Baltazar se quedará a bordo del Impala para asumir el puesto de capitán interino mientras el resto hace parecencia en Gerson V para cumplir con las obligaciones que a cada uno concierne. Recuerden estar en la sala de transporte preparados para partir al inicio del turno alfa..."

 _¿Qué demonios?._ Que Balthazar se quedara a cargo de su baby, o la versión de ella por lo menos, no sonaba como una buena idea. Estaba a punto de renegar cuando recordó que en realidad Balthazar no era Balthazar y baby no era su baby así que en teoría no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. En teoría.

Aun así cruzó los brazos y se dedicó a observar la mesa por un rato. No es que estuviera haciendo un berrinche. Cuando levantó la vista su hermano lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados con una muy evidente cara de desaprobación. En realidad todos le estaban mirando, en algún momento Castiel había dejado de hablar y le había cedido la palabra.

"Muy bien, eso será todo por ahora" dijo a modo de despido levantándose él mismo de su asiento para caminar rápidamente hacia el pasillo, intentó ignorar la cara de sorpresa de todos. Encerrarse en su habitación empezaba a sonar como una magnífica idea.

"Capitán" escuchó una voz justo cuando bajaba del elevador, ¿cómo demonios había llegado ahí antes que él?

"Castiel, escucha, aunque es divertido verte como vulcano en este momento realmente necesito ir a mi habitación y darme de un par de golpes contra la pared así que si no te importa empezaré a caminar en esa dirección"

"Su referencia a mi herencia vulcana me confunde así como no logro entender como la autoagresión ayudaría a mejorar su condición actual ¿debo asumir que es un síntoma de las toxinas de las que habló el doctor durante la reunión?" Preguntó mientras caminaba a su ritmo.

"Oh si, si, son las toxinas hablando, ya sabes"

"En ese caso, ofrezco mis servicios para velar por su descanso y de ese modo cuidar que no se lastime sin intención mientras duerme"

"¿Qué?... No! No Cas, no vas a verme mientras duermo, estoy bien, olvida eso ya oíste a Sam, solo unas horas hasta que todo salga de mi cuerpo" dijo deteniéndose frente a lo que imaginaba tendría que ser su habitación. Ahora solo faltaba averiguar cómo abrirla, ¿eso no había abierto de forma automática apenas unas horas atrás? "Maldita puerta, no abre" gruño entre dientes aún batallando con el código de acceso y tratando de ignorar a Castiel que le miraba atentamente con una ceja levantada.

"Por supuesto que usted está invitado a pasar a mis aposentos, tendré la precaución de programar la puerta para su próxima visita" dijo con voz uniforme.

Puerta equivocada.

"Sabes que, olvídalo, solo... olvídalo" dijo dejando a Castiel atrás y caminando hacia la puerta continua que se abrió automáticamente cuando se acercó. "Maldita tecnología".

 **Notas finales:** Bueno, así termina el primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Aún siento que me falta Vulcanizar más a Castiel, así que trabajo en ello. Es raro pero cada historia que escribo empezó con un fanart en mi libreta, cuando digitalize el de esta historia subo la liga en DA. Planeo actualizar cada jueves, ya tengo la idea de todo el fic, sólo me falta sentarme a escribirlo hahaha "sólo".

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, todos me ayudan a crecer y me impulsan a seguir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:**

Se hace referencia a la temporada VII de supernatural.

En mi opinión personal Dean no es lento, aunque sea el "menos inteligente" de los Winchesters, eso no lo hace estúpido. Creo que es algo que él piensa de sí mismo, pero nosotros podemos ver que no es verdad.

Espero lo disfruten~

 **Capítulo 2**

La sala de transporte ya estaba llena con todos los que iban a bajar a tierra cuando él y Sam llegaron. Habían pasado toda la noche, si se le puede llamar así al turno gama, tratando de averiguar algo que los pudiera orientar un poco dentro de aquel universo porque si algo era cierto era que si querían volver a su propia realidad tendrían que sobrevivir a la misión en tierra.

Si imaginaba ese universo como un caso más que tenía que resolver todo parecía más sencillo pues sólo tendría que seguir los pasos habituales. Investigar, actuar al interactuar con los demás y matar al maldito bastardo que fuera responsable de aquel sueño, es decir, pesadilla.

La plataforma de transporte estaba frente a él dejándole sin habla. Estaba a punto de experimentar la teletransportación y mentiría si dijese que no tenía miedo. Dio una vista rápida a Sam quien era abordado por un sonriente Gabriel.

"Estamos listos Capitán" Dijo Castiel posicionándose a su lado con una pad en su mano y una postura impecable mientras a su lado Charlie y Kevin seguían discutiendo un tema incomprensible de forma animada.

"Muy bien" Dijo en automático al tiempo en que recibía de manos de Gabriel un aparato.

"Su traductor, Capitán" Dijo Gabriel guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer de vuelta al lado de Sam.

"No entiendo porque debe ir Gabriel ¿no sería mejor que se quedará en la nave?" Comentó a Castiel quien levantó la vista de su pad para verle con curiosidad.

"Gabriel es el jefe de ingeniería, como recordará hay toda una sección en el itinerario de las festividades dedicada al intercambio tecnológico de conocimientos y adelantos científicos a los que Gabriel y yo hemos sido invitados.

"Pero tú eres vulcano, contigo debería bastar" Dijo sin poder evitar sentir desconfianza del que en su universo era un arcángel. Aún no podía creer que su vida dentro del Impala estuviese en las manos de Gabriel. Ojalá hubiese tenido a Scotty.

Castiel guardó silencio un momento antes de contestar.

"Me halaga con su confianza en mis capacidades capitán, pero mis conocimientos distan mucho de la especialidad del Señor Speight, además como el mejor jefe de ingeniería de la flota es su deber asistir a las conferencias y participar de los debates"

Así que Gabriel era suficientemente bueno en lo que hacía como para que un vulcano lo respetara de esa forma. Aun así no podía dejar ese sentimiento de que las cosas iban a salir mal si Gabriel estaba presente, universo alterno o no.

"Serán teletransportados a las coordenadas que nos fueron asignadas, una vez ahí una comitiva de bienvenida los guiará a través del lugar. A causa de que el tratado de paz entre Gerson VII y la Federación es muy reciente nuestra información sobre el planeta es muy limitada, de todas formas estaremos en contacto" Dijo Baltazar que aguardaba solemne junto al alférez en turno encargado de la consola de transporte. Aún tenía el labio roto y un aspecto demasiado formal cuando se dirigía a él de modo que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Empezaba a odiar eso de tener que lidiar con conocidos que en realidad no eran conocidos. Todo resultaba confuso.

"Muy bien, que empiece el show" dijo y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza le dio la indicación a Baltazar para que se iniciara el proceso de transporte. "Cuida de baby" dijo con una sonrisa de lado que provocó que Baltazar abandonara su postura rígida y asintiera sonriendo en respuesta.

Su corazón latió de prisa y no pudo evitar levantar la mano cuando ésta empezó a desvanecerse. Estaba sucediendo. Todo lo que había considerado imposible en su vida se estaba volviendo realidad y era jodidamente increíble. Su visión fue borrosa por apenas un segundo antes de que todo a su alrededor volviera a tener formas definidas y suspiró con alivio, aquello definitivamente había sido mejor que volar.

Al ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaban en una muy pequeña isla sin nada más que arena donde sobre una superficie elevada se levantaba una estructura muy alta de piedra que simulaba una puerta. Nada más. Hacia donde dirigiera la vista no había nada más que agua, un muy extenso mar de olas color plateado bajo un sol que proyectaba una luz de un color dorado dándole una sensación extraña al lugar. Ahora que lo pensaba, los colores brillantes que planeta emitía hacia el espacio tenían sentido, si el planeta en su mayoría era líquido, era natural que reflejara la luz del sol de una forma tan intensa.

"¿Qué demonios?" Escuchó decir a Gabriel que parecía igual de sorprendido que él. Kevin y Charlie parecían igual de nerviosos.

"¿Castiel?" Se dirigió a su primer oficial en busca de respuestas. Si alguien sabía algo al respecto seguro sería el vulcano del grupo.

"Estamos en las coordenadas señaladas, capitán, Baltazar nos ha enviado a la ubicación correcta, es aquí donde debería estar la ciudad capital de Gerson VII" Dijo mientras buscaba en su Pad por más información.

Sam se encontraba cerca de la estructura así que empezó a caminar hacia él. De más cerca pudo notar que las columnas no alcanzaban a cerrarse dejando un arco incompleto justo al centro, ambas estaban marcadas casi en su totalidad por figuras geométricas. Estaba por llamar a Sam cuando el piso bajo sus pies empezó a retumbar haciendo que dieran un paso hacia atrás. La superficie entre las columnas de la puerta había comenzado a abrirse en un círculo perfecto mientras desde el fondo subía una plataforma revelando a tres personas en lo que parecía ser un elevador.

Identificó de inmediato al más corto de estatura y sonrió de forma discreta sabiendo que aquel ser no era el mismo que el de su mundo, aun así Garth lucía exactamente igual.

El joven delgado parecía relajado a pesar de que iba acompañado de una escolta que se movía con un rigor militar. Estaba claro que los dos acompañantes no eran humanos, pero si no hubiese leído el informe apenas unas horas atrás ni siquiera hubiera imaginado que aquellos solo eran unos trajes que usaban para las formalidades de la reunión. Algo de respeto cultural, basura espacial a su parecer. En realidad si lo pensaba bien aquellas criaturas, los levias, no eran muy diferentes a cualquier monstruo, demonio o criatura que usaba a un humano como traje de carne. Entre más lo pensaba menos le gustaba la idea.

"Bienvenido Capitán Winchester, es un placer poder saludarlo en persona" habló Garth dando un paso al frente para estrechar sus manos en un saludo amistoso "Lamento la demora, al parecer calculé mal el tiempo, no volverá a pasar" dijo a forma de disculpa rápida "Mi nombre es Garth, soy el ayudante del Embajador de la Federación ubicado en este planeta y ahora también su guía. Si me lo permiten, les mostrare las habitaciones en donde se hospedaran durante su estadía entre nosotros" La sonrisa del joven se extendió amplia sobre su rostro mientras veía a toda la tripulación. Al parecer en aquel universo no se conocían.

"Eso sería.. umm estupendo" respondió Dean menos inquieto. De alguna forma Garth tenía la capacidad de eliminar el ambiente de tensión en cualquier situación.

Cuando todos se posicionaron sobre la plataforma elevador, ésta empezó a descender lentamente, revelando un tubo de cristal que descendían hasta el suelo marino donde se extendía la ciudad bajo el mar en lo que parecía ser una burbuja gigante.

"Es hermoso, ¿verdad?" Dijo Garth cuando las exclamaciones de asombro empezaron a sonar a su alrededor "Sucrop es la ciudad más importante de Gerson VII, como capital cuenta con la población más grande de Levias. Su color entre plateado y sepia se debe a la combinación de la luz solar sobre el agua que le rodea, la mejor parte es que a pesar de estar bajo el agua, Sucrop es una ciudad que está construida entre un extenso bosque adecuado especialmente para fabricar oxígeno, nunca verán nada como esto en otro lado" Terminó orgulloso de su explicación.

"¿¡Qué es eso!?í" exclamó Charlie mientras un animal de proporciones descomunales pasaba junto al elevador que seguía descendiendo.

"Es un plentorio, descuiden a pesar de su tamaño es totalmente inofensivo, además el cristal que protege este túnel y a la ciudad es impenetrable, totalmente resistente para proteger la vida bajo el mar".

Definitivamente la vista era increíble, entre más descendían mejor podía observar la ciudad. Lo que al principio parecía sólo un gran bosque poco a poco fue revelando estructuras de menor tamaño a la sombra de los árboles inmensos, pero entre ellos mega estructuras se elevaban sobre las copas de los árboles y de un tamaño superior a cualquiera, a la distancia una estructura resaltaba sobre todas las demás, de cierto modo le hacía pensar en las ruinas de los viejos templos de Sudamérica que parecían devorados por la selva que les rodeaba.

"Es el palacio" dijo Garth dándose cuenta de que Dean se había quedado viendo la estructura más grande que coronaba la parte más alta de la ciudad "Los levias se rigen por un gobierno monárquico, créeme, no verás fieles más devotos como lo son los levias hacia su rey, el cual conocerán esta noche en la gala de inauguración. Hemos llegado" Dijo cuando la plataforma por fin se detuvo. Al parecer el túnel estaba conectado de forma directa a una de las grandes estructuras similares a las que Dean había estado viendo a la distancia.

"Este es el recinto en el que se estarán llevando a cabo las conferencias y reuniones propias de la unión de Gerson VII con la Federación. El ala norte está reservado para las habitaciones de los invitados a las festividades, es ahí a donde nos dirigimos" Continuó su explicación mientras empezaban a caminar por los amplios pasillos de aquel lugar. "No se preocupen por la orientación dentro del recinto, en cada pasillo hay un sistema al que pueden entrar para solicitar alguna dirección o la ubicación de cualquier miembro registrado en el evento, bastará con que introduzcan la tarjeta que se les asignó con anterioridad"

 _¿Tarjeta?_ Apenas recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, aquello era sin lugar a dudas una sobrecarga de información. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza tratando de no entrar en pánico, aquello parecía tan lejano a sus capacidades que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no salir corriendo de ahí.

Sintió algo en su mano y cuando volteo a ver una tarjeta transparente brillaba con su identificación. Levantó la vista sólo para ver a Castiel darle una corta mirada antes de volver su atención a Garth. Castiel seguía cubriendo su espalda en cualquier universo. De inmediato se sintió un poco más aliviado, de alguna forma sabía que si se metía en problemas Castiel podría ayudarlo.

"Este es el lugar" Anunció Garth frente a una puerta doble. " Sus tarjetas abrirán la puerta de forma automática" Prosiguió al tiempo en que pasaba a la habitación de techo alto en la que una sala los aguardaba. " Aquí está la sala, al fondo está la cocina, siéntanse libres de cocinar o replicar lo que deseen aunque el bufete del edificio está abierto todo el tiempo con una amplia variedad de comida. Del lado derecho está la habitación doble que compartirán los alférez Bradbury y Tran, del lado izquierdo está la habitación doble que compartirán el jefe de ingeniería así como el jefe médico del Impala. Cada cuarto doble cuenta con su propio baño. Subiendo las escaleras se encuentran dos habitaciones más, destinadas al capitán Winchester y al Primer oficial unidas por un baño compartido, espero que eso no sea un problema, ¿capitán?"

Estaba tan feliz por tener su propio espacio que apenas había notado la pregunta que Garth le había hecho, después de escuchar que su hermano compartiría habitación con el trickster cualquier cosa sonaba mejor.

"Sin problemas, Gracias"

"Excelente" Garth exclamó feliz por su respuesta y dirigiéndose a Cas y a él continúo "Esta noche es la Gala de inauguración en el palacio a la que están invitados los capitanes y primeros oficiales así como los representantes de cada planeta presentes en el evento, sus invitaciones se cargaran a su tarjeta de modo que puedan entrar sin problemas, hay trajes adecuados para las festividades en sus habitaciones, su transporte llegará por ustedes a la hora señalada y desde recepción les hablarán cuando sea el momento de tomarlo, de cualquier forma si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme" Dijo despidiéndose con rapidez y desapareciendo con su escolta de Levias que habían permanecido en silencio durante todo el trayecto.

"Wow, eso fue..." Empezó Charlie.

"El habla más que Gabe cuando está ebrio" Completó Kevin sin levantar la vista de su Pad.

"Oye!, tengo una imagen que mantener, no la destruyas!" Dijo Gabriel sin ningún tono de reclamo en su voz, dejándose caer sobre el sofá con un caramelo entre los labios. ¿A qué hora había conseguido el dulce?

"Todos aquí te conocemos Gabe, deja de fingir" Siguió Charlie ignorando como Gabriel le sacaba la lengua.

"Es mi recomendación que tomen un descanso y se preparen para los eventos futuros" Interrumpió Castiel.

"Relájate Cassie, los únicos que tienen eventos futuros son tú y el capitán" Continuó Gabriel provocando un ceño fruncido en el vulcano "Nuestros eventos empiezan hasta mañana, lo que en realidad nos da tiempo para explorar la ciudad, quién conmigo?

"¡Yo!" Gritó Charlie con entusiasmo mientras levantaba su mano y tomaba la mano de Kevin para levantarla al mismo tiempo "y Kevin dice que él también se apunta"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué siempre me arrastran a esas cosas?" Preguntó frustrado.

"Porque si no vas no tendríamos de quien reírnos" Respondió Gabriel con franqueza mientras Charlie asentía de forma constante.

Las risas que surgieron después formaron un ambiente agradable y ligero, todo revelaba la amistad que se había formado entre esas personas con el paso de los años. Amistad, confianza, lealtad. Realmente envidiaba al _Dean_ de ese universo.

"¿Qué dices tú Sammy? ¿Vendrás con nosotros?" Preguntó Gabe de repente muy atento en la respuesta de Sam que seguía parado junto a la puerta de su habitación sin saber bien qué hacer.

"Yo... no sé, no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea" respondió lento.

"Vaaaamooos Sam" Cantó Charlie con su mejor cara de súplica "Las cosas no van a ser lo mismo sin ti"

"Aún tengo cosas que preparar para..." Empezó a decir cuando fue interrumpido por Gabe.

"Muy bien, está dicho, todos iremos a conocer la ciudad esta noche! Bueno, todos menos ustedes dos, claro, suerte con su cena en el palacio, princesas" Terminó Gabe mientras les guiñaba un ojo y empezaba su camino hacia lo que parecía era la cocina.

Cuando volteo a ver a Castiel, este tenía la boca en una línea fina tratando de mantener sus emociones para sí mismo pero fallando de forma abrumadora, de lejos se veía como aquel intercambio de palabras no era lo que él había esperado.

"Es el Trickster, ¿qué esperabas?" Dijo sin poder contener la expresión pensando en otro Gabriel.

"Lo sé" Respondió en automático dejando salir un suspiro que tenía contenido dándole una apariencia más humana que vulcana. Castiel seguía ahí.

"Será mejor que vaya a mi habitación, quiero descansar antes de tener contacto con cualquier ser de este planeta" anunció en su camino a las escaleras, detrás de él Sam pareció despertar de su mejor interpretación de estatua viviente.

"Dean! Necesitamos hablar de… algunos detalles de la misión" Completó algo nervioso pero los demás se habían dedicado ya a sus actividades y nadie le prestaba atención. Así que sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que le siguiera y continuó su camino.

La habitación, lucía más normal de lo que había esperado, reconocía la mayoría de los muebles y lo mejor de todo era que la pared posterior tenía una ventana panorámica que le mostraba toda la ciudad. Estaba viviendo un sueño. Independientemente de que había sido transportado a aquel lugar sin su consentimiento, con cada minuto que pasaba en aquel universo más le parecía un regalo que una maldición.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" Dijo Sam apenas se había cerrado la puerta tras de él. "Dean! Soy un cazador, no un maldito doctor"

Dean volteo a verlo apenas terminó la frase con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios. Aquello había sido sin duda la mejor interpretación de Sam como McCoy y seguro ni lo había notado.

"¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Has perdido la razón? ¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas? Estamos alterando el curso de este universo, no tengo ni idea de lo que se va hablar en las conferencias médicas y si no fuera por este aparato no sabría lo que dicen los carteles de la puerta ni entendería a los seres de este mundo, maldita sea que ni siquiera sé cómo se usa una ducha sónica!" Explotó Sam con la mejor bitch face que tenía en el repertorio.

No podía culparlo, el mismo se sentía perdido, pero negar que disfrutaba todo aquello era imposible. Claro que buscaría la forma de regresar a su realidad, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, realmente no tenía mucha prisa para regresar a lidiar con ángeles idiotas y demonios que intentaban matarlo.

"Escucha, sé que puede ser difícil, pero no podemos escapar, tú mismo lo has dicho nuestras acciones alteran este tiempo, no podemos sólo tomar una nave y huir… además, a dónde iríamos? ni siquiera hemos descubierto si la magia existe o si hay algún ser capaz de hacernos esto a nosotros, si ya descartamos a Baltazar y a Gabriel entonces estamos en ceros" Dijo tratando de hacer un punto.

Sam miró hacia la pared más cercana mientras se mojaba los labios antes de regresar la mirada hacia él en un gesto bastante conocido que sólo podía significar frustración, y con debida razón, después de todo Sam no conocía nada de lo que él sabía de Star Trek, en cierta medida admirar al capitán Kirk durante toda su infancia le daba ciertas habilidades. Lo que tenía que hacer era darle esa confianza a Sam para que resistiera sin volverse loco en lo que encontraban la forma de volver a casa.

"Dean, estoy fuera de esto, di que tome unas vacaciones, me las arreglaré para salir de aquí robaré una nave y regresaré a la tierra, y una vez ahí investigaré como regresarnos"

"Ahora eres tú el que pierde la razón!" Exclamó Dean poniéndose serio al descubrir que su hermano empezaba a generar ideas suicidas sin saberlo "No tienes idea de donde estás mucho menos sabrás hacia donde queda la tierra, sin mencionar que no sabes cómo volar una nave" Dean tomó una respiración profunda tratando de darse un momento para poner sus ideas en orden. "Sam, no puedo hacer esto sin ti, sé que es difícil de entender pero eso que quieres hacer es simplemente suicida, ¿no crees que esas naves tienen al menos un GPS futurista? Si te vas y robas una nave serás tomado como desertor, somos parte de la armada de la federación, estoy seguro de que eso trae contratos"

Sam seguía con la misma cara. Eso iba a ser difícil.

"Mira, sé que piensas que no me quiero ir y no puedo negar que este lugar es asombroso, pero sé que no es real, no es mío. Yo lo sé, sólo que no hay forma de apresurar esto sin salir dañados en el intento. Hagamos esto, los bancos de datos del Impala deberían estar conectados con los de la base central de la flota, si logramos llegar a ellos podremos acceder a toda la información conocida por ellos lo cual nos puede ayudar en nuestro regreso. Ahora, eres inteligente ya sabrás que el Pad que tienes en la mano te da toda la información necesaria para sobrevivir aquí".

"No puedo sólo googlear '¿cómo hacer una operación?' y jugar a 'operando' versión alíen mientras tú te diviertes por ahí" Ok, él tenía un punto.

"Yo lo sé, pero… tómalo como el regreso a la universidad, investigación es igual a conocimiento, lo hacemos todo el tiempo" Y ahí estaba el regreso de la bitch face "Ok, mira, te estas negando a la posibilidad de conocer tecnología que no podrás volver a ver, además si investigaras un poco te darías cuenta de que en este universo se dejó de abrir a las personas hace siglos, la tecnología aquí es increíble, hasta un bebé podría usar un reparador dérmico"

"Estas poniendo mucho esfuerzo en convencerme de que me quede quieto" Dijo Sam entre cerrando los ojos en gesto de sospecha.

"No lo hago, sólo tengo un plan"

"Y ese plan es…"

"Sobrevivir hasta que averigüemos como regresar"

"Eres brillante Dean"

"Es talento natural" Dijo Dean quitándole importancia al sarcasmo de su hermano. Sam miró fijamente a la ciudad a espaldas de Dean y suspiro con derrota.

"Muy bien, pero necesitamos un plan real para regresar a nuestro universo y no pierdas el tiempo de forma innecesaria, necesitamos dedicarnos por completo a la investigación para salir de aquí cuanto antes"

"Trato" respondió al instante con una sonrisa en los labios. "Oh Sammy, esto te va encantar!"

"¿Por qué siento que no te lo estás tomando en serio?" Dijo Sam tapando su rostro con una mano.

"Relájate, es parte del plan, ¿recuerdas? ¿Sobrevivir?"

Sam estaba por rebatir ese argumento cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos guardaran silencio de inmediato.

"Adelante" Grito Dean sin pensarlo.

"Capitán, la recepción se ha comunicado para informar que el transporte les esperará en la azotea en 15 minutos para su traslado a la Gala de inauguración en el palacio" Anunció Kevin desde el marco de la puerta antes de girarse para huir.

 _La gala._ Había olvidado por completo que aún tenía cosas por hacer. Se giró hacia lo que podría ser un closet sólo para encontrar un único traje en él. Bueno al menos no se iba a equivocar en su elección.

El atuendo constaba de lo que parecía una camisa dorada demasiado larga y suelta , pantalones del mismo color abombados que se ajustaban un poco arriba de los tobillos y lo que parecía un calzado ligero en el mismo color dorado odioso. Iba a resaltar de forma ridícula si lo hacían salir a la calle vestido de aquella forma. Cuando estaba por salir reparó en el saco que aún aguardaba sobre la cama. El saco resultó ser más una camisa gruesa y bastante larga que se ajustaba de forma cómoda a su cuerpo, un bordado dorado a la altura del cuello alto resaltaba sobre el verde oscuro de la tela. Bueno al menos aquello bloquearía la mitad del dorado llevaba puesto. Aún abrochaba los botones más cercanos a su cuello cuando Castiel apareció en su puerta.

"El transporte está aquí" Dijo aguardando en silencio a que terminara. Castiel vestía un atuendo igual al suyo, pero su pantalón y calzado eran plateados y usaba un saco en azul oscuro con detalles plateados bordados en el cuello y las mangas. Era extraño verlo en otra cosa que no fuera un traje arrugado y gabardina beige, pero si lo pensaba bien era aún más extraño verlo con orejas puntiagudas.

"Te ves bien" Dijo de forma automática sin poder detener el comentario. Castiel pareció pensarlo un poco antes de responder.

"Usted también luce estéticamente adecuado"

Una sonrisa se coló en sus labios antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a la puerta "Vamos cas, nuestro carruaje espera"

El recorrido desde la azotea de su edificio al palacio había sido de apenas unos minutos pero por mucho los más angustiantes de su vida. El transporte aéreo se movía de la misma forma que un helicóptero lo haría en la tierra, ¿cómo había olvidado por completo de su temor a volar? Ahora sabía que sin duda incluía transportes extraterrestres. Apenas aterrizaron dentro de los jardines internos del palacio Dean saltó a tierra esperando que su prisa no delatara su estado de pánico.

"Sean bienvenidos al palacio, permítanme guiarlos en su visita" Dijo un levia que ya les esperaba a pocos metros de donde habían aterrizado y girándose empezó a caminar dentro del palacio. Era muy fácil distinguir un levia de una persona real. Todos caminaban como si tuviesen un palo metido en el culo. Su estricta postura militar que no dejaban en ningún momento, les hacía verse incomodos en aquel traje de piel humana ¿Cómo no sentir escalofríos con algo así?

Durante los siguientes minutos fueron guiados por una serie de largos pasillos de columnas y techos altos que atravesaban numerosos jardines internos. No sólo la ciudad estaba inmersa en el bosque, el mismo palacio parecía contar con tantos jardines como salones. Cuando estaba a punto de admitir que estaba perdido se detuvieron frente una enorme puerta doble tallada con figuras doradas, características de su cultura. El levia que les guiaba abrió las puertas y aguardo en el umbral a su entrada.

Dentro ya había una gran cantidad de asistentes, todos vestidos en sus diferentes trajes característicos de sus planetas natales. _Un momento._

"Cas, ¿Por qué somos los únicos que vestimos un atuendo levia?" Dijo tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos ahí vistiendo algo semejante.

"Los miembros de la armada de la Federación estamos invitados a usar los trajes tradicionales del planeta en símbolo de intercambio de paz, ellos a su vez mantienen una apariencia humana, es su forma de mostrar que hay acuerdo entre nuestros gobiernos" Explicó Castiel con voz neutra.

"Es un gesto muy generoso, si me lo preguntan, no hubiera esperado que el mismo rey tomara apariencia humana por las festividades" Añadió alguien interrumpiendo la conversación.

"¡Bobby!" Gritó Dean con felicidad. Esa definitivamente era una sorpresa agradable, poder ver a Bobby después de todo lo sucedido en su propio universo. Ya había pasado tiempo desde la muerte de Bobby y verlo aquí era simplemente.. increíble.

"¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que en público soy el Almirante Singer!?" Dijo con reproche pero sin perder la sonrisa de la cara. "Castiel, buenas noches" dijo saludando a Castiel quien inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo respetuoso. "¿Cómo estás muchacho?" continuó regresando su vista a Dean.

"Bien, yo… no esperaba verte aquí" dijo con franqueza, sin poder dejar de mirarlo mientras se preguntaba si un abrazo sería demasiado.

"Tendría suerte si pudiese librarme de esta maldita burocracia" dijo volviendo la vista hacia el centro del salón con cierto fastidio, era evidente que lo último que deseaba era estar en aquel lugar "¿Cómo está tu padre? Desde que se volvió embajador apenas da la cara. Tu madre debe estar feliz ahora que puede mantenerlo en un sólo lugar por más de una semana" Añadió sonriendo de forma discreta.

¿Sus padres estaban vivos? Su voz le falló por un instante. Nunca había previsto que sus padres pudieran estar presentes. _Mamá._

"Yo no he podido hablar con ellos, Sam.. Sammy lo hizo hace poco, están bien" Mintió buscando una salida a la situación. La verdad era que apenas podía pensar en algo claro.

"Sam" Recordó Bobby con cariño "Salúdame a ese gigante cuando lo veas"

"Almirante" llamó alguien mientras se acercaba por su espalda "Aún no he sido presentado con propiedad" dijo deteniéndose a su lado entre él y Bobby.

Sus alarmas sonaron inmediatamente en cuanto giró la vista para atender a su nuevo acompañante. Su mandíbula se tensó y sus manos se cerraron en puños de forma automática. _Maldito bastardo_.

"Su alteza" Dijo Bobby inclinando un poco la cabeza a su llegada en un movimiento que repitió Castiel a su lado. "Alteza, estos son el capitán Dean Winchester y su primer oficial Castiel Novak, Dean, Castiel, conozcan a su alteza Richard Roman, Actual rey de Gerson VII y embajador de la paz entre nuestros gobiernos"

Embajador de la paz y una mierda. Estaba por hacer algo realmente estúpido cuando sintió una presión sobre su antebrazo. La mano de Castiel se fijaba a su antebrazo con fuerza aunque de forma discreta. Al parecer había notado algo en su actitud que lo había alarmado y ahora no dejaba de verle.

Bajó la mirada un poco tratando de controlarse. Éste idiota en realidad no era su idiota, era un burócrata más en un universo que parecía estar de cabeza. Ver a Bobby al lado del que le había arrebatado la vida intercambiando palabras de forma amable parecía más que equivocado, era simplemente enfermo. Respiro profundo antes de levantar la cabeza y sonreír sin convicción, era momento de ser el capitán que todos esperaban que fuera.

"Su alteza, un placer conocerle" Dijo de forma casi cortante, demasiado forzado.

El rostro del rey cambió a uno de curiosidad al ver la precaria actitud de Dean tratando de comportarse, pero contra toda expectativa sonrió de forma amplia.

"Olvida eso, tú puedes llamarme Dick" Dijo restándole importancia a su título. "He escuchado mucho de ti Dean" continuó lleno de confianza "Hay muchas historias circulando por ahí acerca del capitán más joven de la federación y de sus hazañas en combate. Debo admitir que estoy ansioso por conocerte más a fondo a ti y tus… tradiciones" terminó mirando sus labios de una forma que decía demasiado en un giro de la situación totalmente inesperado y por completo erróneo. "Ahora, si me disculpan, debo continuar con el recibimiento de mis invitados" Dijo cuando un levia se había acercado para hablarle al oído, Sonrió a los demás a modo de despedida mientras que a Dean le guiñaba un ojo antes de girarse para continuar con su recorrido por el salón.

 _De ninguna maldita manera._ Su boca se abrió en la incredulidad de lo que había sucedido, ¿Dick Roman acababa de coquetear con él? No había duda de que aquel universo estaba retorcido de forma enferma. Bobby a su lado tosió tratando de llamar su atención con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

"Veo que no has perdido tu encanto" Dijo con burla.

"Cállate Bobby, esto no puede ser bueno en ningún sentido" Replicó mirando al suelo de forma frustrada.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo y te sugiero caminar con precaución, estamos hablando del Rey aquí, lo último que queremos es que inicies una maldita guerra por no poder controlar tu libido de adolescente precoz"

"Yo, no... ¿¡Qué!?" Preguntó con incredulidad, ¿cómo podía siquiera considerarlo?.

"Oh, hay cosas que simplemente no puedes negar, deja de tratar de parecer inocente, ahora, debo irme antes de que Rufus me encuentre, ese sinvergüenza ha estado tratando de meterme en problemas desde que llegó, maldito idiota infantil" Y después de una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Castiel se giró para perderse entre la multitud.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el almirante" Dijo Castiel después de varios segundos en silencio "Es una situación peligrosa la que representa su interacción con el rey, una interacción física podría ser peligrosa debido a que los levias son criaturas telepáticas, podría ser invasivo para un ser que no posee tal habilidad"

Dean vio con incredulidad a Castiel que guardaba a su lado más tieso de lo normal. Al parecer algo dentro de todo aquello definitivamente le incomodaba. Ante eso Dean no pudo retener su fastidio por más tiempo, que le creyeran capaz de meterse con Dick iba más allá de lo que podía soportar.

"¿Estás dudando de mí? sé que puedo ser un idiota pero sigo siendo el capitán y puedo comportarme, ¿Por qué crees que voy a saltar sobre lo primero que se mueva frente a mí en busca de sexo?" Dijo sin poder creer que su línea de discusión fuera su aparente inclinación sexual por cualquier cosa o ser en esa galaxia y su gran propensión a estropear todo.

"Mis disculpas Capitán, nunca fue mi intención dudar de sus capacidades directivas, aunque me ciño únicamente a la evidencia recolectada con el paso del tiempo durante mi servicio a su lado"

"Me estás llamando puta incompetente"

Castiel, pareció darse cuenta de la ira que empezaba a correr por sus venas de forma acelerada y reprimió cualquier cosa que pudiese decir para reforzar su argumento.

"No fueron esas mis palabras. Sólo esperaba que usted…"

"¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, ni lo menciones" Le interrumpió sólo para darse la vuelta. No podía seguir ahí, era una conversación frustrante. Lo que necesitaba era embriagarse.

Caminó alrededor del salón buscando el bar y cuando por fin le encontró se sentó en la barra y ordenó lo primero de la lista que tuviese la palabra 'cerveza'. Ni siquiera sabía porque le molestaba, esa no era su maldita vida, lo que otros pensaran de él debía serle completamente indiferente, al final era otro Dean el que se había forjado esa reputación.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Dick que se movía entre la multitud con cierta gracia dirigiendo su mirada de forma constante hacia el bar sólo para enviarle miradas sugestivas. Él iba a vomitar. Tomó su bebida de un sólo trago y al instante le dieron arcadas. Eso sin duda era lo más fuerte que había consumido en su vida. El ardor de la sustancia azul se había extendido por su garganta cuando empezó a toser.

"Mala elección, debes estar muy desesperado por embriagarse si empiezas tu noche con cerveza romulana" dijo alguien a su lado.

"No creo que sea de tu incumbencia" Respondió sin girarse para verle mientras llamaba la atención del cantinero para pedir otra.

"Lo es cuando un hermano está a punto de meterse en problemas interplanetarios" insistió el desconocido recargándose en la barra a su lado.

Frunció el ceño molesto y se giró para enfrentar al idiota que parecía creer que le conocía.

"¿Benny?" Preguntó con asombro reconociendo a su interlocutor. Al parecer hoy era el día de reencuentros inesperados.

"Dean" Sonrió Benny alargando su mano en un saludo que se extendió a un abrazo rápido. "A mí también me da gusto verte" dijo dejándose caer una vez más en el banco anexo al suyo.

...

Al parecer las negativas no tenían ningún efecto sobre Charlie y Gabriel, pues había sido arrastrado junto con Kevin a una especie de antro lleno de seres que se movían al compás de la música que a su parecer carecía completamente de ritmo.

Observó a lo lejos como Kevin era forzado a bailar con Charlie. Por más que trataba de hacerse a la idea toda la situación no terminaba de parecerle más que increíble y vaya que había estado en múltiples escenarios a lo largo de su inusual vida como para tener material de sobra para comparar. Esto en definitiva estaba por completo fuera de su liga.

Vio como Gabriel empezaba a caminar hacia su mesa desde el bar, ahora con una bebida en cada mano. Ese había sido otro cambio que le sacaba por completo de balance, aún le costaba andar alrededor de aquel que en su mundo había sido un arcángel sin estar en guardia esperando un ataque sorpresa. Por otro lado de alguna forma era reconfortante verle con vida. Después de todo había muerto cuando había tratado de ayudarlos en contra de Lucifer. Decir que sentía culpa por eso sería una exageración, pero definitivamente verlo jugar por ahí era… bueno.

"Tu bebida preferida, big boy" Dijo Gabriel sentándose a su lado, bastante más cerca de lo usual. Al parecer en aquel universo compartía con Gabriel una muy cercana amistad, constantemente lo estaba buscando y a menudo compartía sus chistes con él. No podía decir que era malo, sólo extraño.

"Hey, gracias" Dijo sin poder dejar de mira con desconfianza la bebida rosa que brillaba de forma inusual en su mano. ¿Cómo iba a acostumbrarse a que todos supieran más de él que él mismo?. Aunque en realidad realmente esperaba no tener que acostumbrarse, lo que él necesitaba era regresar a su propia vida.

Inclinó el vaso en sus labios y se asombró al descubrir que aquella bebida realmente era buena, Gabriel tenía razón podría amarla. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro dándose cuenta de que aquella bebida era quizá la primera cosa que disfrutaba de aquel universo futurista.

"Es bastante bueno" Dijo volviendo su atención a Gabriel.

"¡Claro que lo es! Yo mismo le dije al idiota del bar como se deben hacer, hay pocos en este universo que puedan prepararla tan bien como yo". Dijo guiñándole el ojo antes de tomar su propia bebida. "Ayer no te vi después de la reunión en el Impala" continuó "¿todo bien?"

"Ah… claro, tuve una reunión especial con Dean, algo sobre la misión" comentó volviendo su vista a la mesa, era complicado hablar de temas que apenas conocía.

"Deano parecía muy afectado por el medicamento, espero que esté mejor" Dijo mirando la pista de baile "Has pasado mucho tiempo con él, espero que no sea nada grave"

"No lo es" respondió rápidamente antes de volver su vista a la pista donde Charlie seguía molestando a Kevin con pasos de baile ridículos.

"Otra vez estás tenso y me contestas con monosílabos" dijo Gabriel poniendo su mano en el su brazo para llamar su atención "Dime que no sigues molesto por nuestra pelea de hace días, vamos, en realidad no me pasó nada grave, al menos nada que no pudieras reparar, además te prometí que no volvería a meterme en el reactor cuando el sistema de enfriado estuviese activo"

Volteo a ver a Gabriel sin saber realmente qué contestar, al parecer Sam del futuro se preocupada de forma constante por el Gabriel no ángel. Había algo en la forma en que Gabriel se refería a ellos que no terminaba por encajar, estaba pasando algo por alto y no lograba identificar el qué. Suspiró con cansancio tratando de despejar su mente mientras se deslizaba en su asiento dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla. Estaba cansado de todo aquello.

"Hey, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó Gabriel pero él ya había cerrado los ojos tratando de evitar conversaciones sin sentido. "¿Sammy?" Insistió el otro antes de inclinarse sobre su asiento para besarle suavemente en los labios.

Sam saltó de inmediato casi cayendo de su silla en el proceso sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Gabriel le había besado y ahora le veía como si su reacción no hubiese sido la apropiada. Parecía tan confundido como él y de alguna forma dolido.

"¿Sam?" Dijo Gabriel en forma de pregunta "¿Qué sucede? ¿Dean dijo algo? ¿Es que por fin se enteró de lo nuestro? Quiero decir media nave lo sabe y sería extraño que no lo sospechara, pero ambos sabemos que es algo lento para esas cosas" Dijo tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando "¿Se enojó?"

 _No puede ser._ Estaba en una relación con Gabriel, ¿Por qué tenía un deja vu de aquello? Primero había sido Rubí cuando Baltazar los había vuelto actores de novela y ahora... ¿esto?. Empezaba a maldecir su suerte cuando se dio cuenta que llevaban bastante tiempo mirándose en silencio, Gabriel seguía esperando una respuesta, una que no tenía. Literalmente seguía sin palabras.

"Gabriel…" Empezó pero fue cortado con el regreso de Charlie y Kevin a la mesa.

"Aposte con Kevin que podías conseguir el número del romulano de allá" Empezó a contar refiriéndose a Gabriel "Él insiste en que es demasiado para ti pero yo realmente tengo fe en ti" dijo con entusiasmo.

En su asiento Gabriel parecía incómodo por el repentino cambio de platica, pero se aclaró la garganta y sonrió de forma amplia "Claro que sí nena, no lo dudes, no hay ser que se me resista pero resulta que justo ahora no tengo ganas"

Charlie hizo un berrinche en su lugar mientras Kevin se ría por lo bajo "Tienes que obligarlo Sam" insistió mirándolo con ojos de perrito. Aquella conversación estaba tan fuera de lugar que sólo atino a bajar la mirada a la mesa, sus manos en puños sobre sus piernas rogando porque aquella noche terminara.

Bajo la mesa, Gabriel colocó levemente su mano sobre su puño al tiempo en que le guiñaba un ojo antes de girarse para platicar con Kevin. Definitivamente iba a morir joven.

...

La plática con Benny había resultado lo mejor de la noche, una forma muy efectiva de ignorar al alíen rey imbécil que parecía esforzarse en su misión de acosarlo a la distancia, al final la cerveza romulana había resultado muy buena elección, el único problema era que ahora estaba en medio de una charla aburrida como el infierno con una resaca que no se iba. Si tan sólo Sam supiera un poco de lo que se supone debería saber, estaba casi seguro de que debía existir un hypo que quitara esas molestias en segundos.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a Sam desde el día anterior, realmente esperaba que hubiese sobrevivido a su noche de aventura con los demás. Quizá un poco de diversión era lo que le hacía falta para dejar de lado su estrés constante. Tampoco había visto a Castiel, pero después de la escena que le había hecho dudaba que fuese a buscar su compañía de forma voluntaria, además era científico, seguro tenía cosas científicas que hacer.

Se dejó caer contra su asiento en el auditorio esperando a pasar desapercibido el resto de la tarde, con un poco de esfuerzo quizá no se darían cuenta de que estaba dormido. Una buena tarde de sueño era lo que de verdad necesitaba.

Estaba por acomodarse mejor en su asiento cuando un levia se acercó de forma discreta a su lugar con una bandeja chica que contenía una píldora y un recipiente con agua.

"Su majestad espera que se recupere pronto" Dijo acercando la píldora y el vaso con agua para que pudiese agarrarlo.

Miró a su alrededor y vio como desde el estrado Dick Roman inclinaba un poco la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. Se obligó a sonreír un poco antes de tomar la píldora de la bandeja, esperaba que el levia se alejara para poder tirarla por ahí. No iba a consumir nada que viniera de esa raza ahora que sabía que los levias en realidad eran leviatanes, bonita abreviación pero seguían siendo imbéciles para él. El único problema fue que el levia no se movió.

A regañadientes tomó la píldora entre sus labios para después tomar el vaso con agua, siempre podía vomitarla minutos después. No contaba con que el efecto fuese inmediato, tres segundos más tarde el dolor había desaparecido ahora podía volver a ver la luz y escuchar la conferencia sin sentir que su cabeza iba a explotar.

"Su majestad espera que pueda acompañarlo esta tarde en un paseo por el palacio." Añadió el levia "Un privilegio que pocos tienen"

Así que Dick Roman quería mostrarle sus riquezas para conquistarlo. Dios, todo aquello sonaba tan estúpido que se echaría a reír si no fuese su vida la que estaba en juego. Realmente dudaba que tuviese oportunidad de rechazar aquella invitación, como capitán de una nave de la federación prácticamente le habían dicho que estaba a disposición de lo que el rey dijera. Benny había tratado de convencerlo de que podía sacar provecho de aquello, pero francamente lo único que pensaba cuando veía a Dick era en clavarle una estaca.

"Será un honor" dijo después de unos instantes. Y sin más el levia desapareció por donde había venido, desde el estrado Dick Roman le sonreía de forma amplia. Su vida era un verdadero asco.

La charla continuó con una lentitud increíble y después de lo que él creyó habían sido horas, quizá siglos, la conferencia fue concluida, sí tan sólo Benny o Bobby hubiesen estado ahí quizá lo hubiese disfrutado un poco. Cuando salía se encontró con que había un levia esperándolo a la entrada del auditorio. Realmente había mantenido la esperanza de que ese momento llegaría mucho después.

"Capitán, su alteza lo espera" dijo el levia en cuanto Dean se detuvo a su lado "Por favor, sígame por aquí"

Dean lo siguió hasta la parte trasera del auditorio donde Dick hablaba con dos miembros de la Federación, cuando se dio cuenta de que Dean lo esperaba, terminó su charla y se aproximó para saludar.

"Es un gusto que aceptaras mi invitación, Dean"

"No es como si tuviese otra opción, su majestad" Dijo Dean sin poder controlarse.

Dick lo miró por un momento antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas, provocando que varios miembros del concejo se girarán a ver lo que sucedía.

"Gran sentido del humor, capitán, me alegra saber que no me equivoque contigo" Dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia una puerta que no había visto antes. Genial, Dick Roman había resultado con una fijación por el maltrato, ahora si iba a ser difícil quitárselo de encima.

Las siguientes horas fueron un largo y aburrido paseo por el palacio, cada salón que pasaban era más grande que el anterior, cada jardín tenía plantas más grandes y en cada uno el rey relataba algún evento importante que resaltaba lo magnífico que era vivir en Gerson VII. Para cuando llegaron al final de su recorrido Dean había escuchado prácticamente toda la historia del planeta y lo único que anhelaba era una ducha y una buena cama.

"He disfrutado mucho de tu compañía Dean" Dijo Dick deteniéndose en medio de un jardín al aire libre.

"Claro, igual" Respondió tratando de que aquello se acabara lo antes posible. Distrayéndose de pronto con el paisaje sobre sus cabezas, no se había dado cuenta de que había oscurecido y que por fuera del cristal que cubría la ciudad unas criaturas brillantes se movían lentamente simulando un cielo estrellado.

"Son arachnocampas, hermosas de noche, el mejor momento para apreciarlas con una buena compañía" Dijo de pronto mucho más cerca de lo que había estado segundos atrás, ¿en qué momento se había movido tan rápido?

Dean intentó dar un paso atrás pero tan pronto como lo dio descubrió que había una especie de barda baja que marcaba el límite de una pequeña fuente. Desde su perspectiva las cosas habían tomado un mal camino.

"Son criaturas muy nobles" continuó con su explicación" pasan toda su vida buscando a un semejante para crear un vínculo que durará para toda la vida, que me dices Dean, ¿tienen un vínculo con alguien?

"Yo.. yo no… Castiel, él.. dice que tenemos un vínculo profundo" Empezó Dean más concentrado en la cercanía del leviathan que en su respuesta "Es lo único que yo…"

"¿Castiel? ¿Tu primer oficial?" Preguntó Dick dando un paso hacia atrás, dejando así suficiente espacio entre ellos como para que Dean pudiese respirar con más tranquilidad "Yo no lo sabía" Comentó ahora con el ceño fruncido y viendo hacia la puerta más lejana del lugar. "Mis disculpas, tengo que retirarme, ha surgido algo… inesperado" Y tan pronto como terminó de hablar comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta ubicada detrás de él.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

...

Era de noche cuando entró a la habitación que compartía con Gabriel y respiró con alivio al descubrir que no se encontraba en ella. La noche anterior había sido una pesadilla que aún luchaba por olvidar. La revelación de que Gabriel era su pareja había sido algo difícil de procesar, no que fuera homofóbico, realmente no tenía ningún prejuicio con los gustos de las personas, su mismo hermano de forma inconsciente mostraba regularmente signos de interés en otros hombres, no es que Dean lo fuera a admitir algún día, pero si lo hiciera realmente no le importaría. Pero, la situación era completamente inesperada cuando se trataba de sí mismo. Nunca, realmente nunca, se había imaginado en aquella situación. Era simplemente difícil de pensar, sin mencionar que se trataba de Gabriel, que aunque había sido agradable al final se trataba del ser que había provocado repetidamente la muerte de Dean sólo por placer

Suspiró con cansancio dejándose caer sobre su cama, había sido un día largo. Las conferencias más que aclararle algo parecían confundirlo más, comprendía apenas el 20% de lo que escuchaba y de ese porcentaje la mayoría estaba errado por fallas con su traductor. No cabía duda de que el dios de aquel universo lo odiaba. Lo único rescatable había sido que poco a poco empezaba a familiarizarse con la tecnología. No sólo los aparatos domésticos si no también los aparatos médicos tenían un sistema interactivo tan sencillo como el de los microondas regulares, asumió que el gran reto era el diagnóstico. Bueno un paso a la vez. Con suerte pronto saldrían de ahí y nadie lo demandaría por negligencia médica.

Giró en su cama buscando una mejor postura cuando su cara chocó contra un envoltorio de papel brilloso. Entrecerró los ojos pensando que Gabriel había estado comiendo dulces en su cama pero cuando le miró más de cerca se dio cuenta de que se trataba de otro tipo de arreglo, algo parecido a una pequeña bolsa de regalo.

Antes de que pudiese detenerse, su curiosidad ya lo había llevado a abrirlo y en el interior descubrió un discreto collar en un material plateado con un colgante que de una hermosa piedra ámbar. _Gabriel._ Pensó de inmediato, no podía aceptar aquello. Estaba por guardarlo cuando a al tocar la piedra esta lanzó destellos dorados y en segundos se formaron tres figuras en miniatura. Era un holograma que se movía como si fuese un clip grabado de una memoria. En la imagen se veía a Gabriel riendo mientras él jugaba con un pequeño cachorro con más felicidad en su rostro de la que nunca había experimentado.

¡Oh dios! ¿Cómo iba a salir de aquello sin echar a perder la vida de otro?

"Es hermoso, Gabe siempre ha sido un romántico de closet" Dijo Charlie desde el marco de la puerta antes de auto invitarse a pasar "La verdad es que tú has sido el único que ha sacado esa faceta de él, tu sabes… antes era compañero de parranda de Dean, este tipo de cosas era lo último que pasaba por su mente, has creado un monstruo" termino riendo.

Compartió su sonrisa más por compromiso que por sentimiento, aquello simplemente lo dejaba en una posición muy difícil.

"¿Es por eso que no le dicen a Dean?" Preguntó Charlie de pronto más seria.

"¿Perdón?"

"Tú sabes, ellos se conocen desde antes, debe ser difícil para Dean aceptar que su hermano bebe salga con el amigo al que le conoce los peores momentos"

Así que ese era el drama de la vida del Sam del futuro, no poderle decir a su hermano sobre su relación. Sonaba francamente ridículo desde esa perspectiva. No creía que Dean fuera tan idiota como para interponerse en algo así. Aunque pensándolo bien…

"Es algo que quizá deba comentar con Gabe" _¿Gabe?_ ¿Desde cuándo le decía Gabe?

"No se pongan extraños, ustedes son la mejor pareja del Enterprise y mira que el crush de Kevin por Baltazar se vuelve cada vez más serio hahaha" Dijo soltando una carcajada por su propia broma.

"Gracias" Contestó brevemente mientras veía el collar aún en su mano.

...

No recordaba cómo había llegado a su habitación o como es que le había hecho para levantarse al siguiente día. Francamente parecía ir en automático desde que había descendido a Gerson VII y sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Su tercer día sobre el planeta había transcurrido igual que la mañana del anterior si no es que más lento. Lo único bueno de ese día había sido la completa y absoluta ausencia de Dick Roman. Sea cual fuere la razón para que no le persiguiera ese día estaba por completo agradecido.

Llegó antes que todos a la habitación, si recordaba bien Sam y Castiel estaban en una cena oficial y no llegarían hasta dentro de unas horas, Charlie y Kevin seguro habían salido como todas las noches desde que habían dejado el Impala y Gabriel tenía una velada con el equipo de ingeniería del planeta, al parecer el muy cretino de verdad poseía un gran talento.

Una hamburguesa replicada y dos pays después estaba listo para ir a la cama. Hizo su camino hacia su recámara y cuando entró se sorprendió de ver a Castiel en la oscuridad recargado de lado sobre la ventana panorámica completamente concentrado en la ciudad.

"Cas, pensé que irías a la cena de oficiales con Sam" Dijo algo sorprendido por la presencia del vulcano en su habitación. Aún más raro era no recibir respuesta alguna o como mínimo un contacto visual, lo más seguro era que seguía incómodo por la discusión que habían tenido el primer día durante la cena de gala, después de todo no habían hablado desde entonces. "¿Es una vista increíble, no crees?" Dijo tratando de sacar un tema neutro mientras se acercaba a la ventana para verle mejor, pero Castiel seguía sin contestar. "Oye Cas, en serio, si todo esto es por lo de la cena de gala, olvídalo, ok. Fue una arranque de algo, no sé, cosas humanas" Terminó tratando de arreglar la situación que se había vuelto por completo incomoda.

Castiel por su parte dejó de ver la ventana y le miró en silencio por lo que parecieron minutos, algo realmente se estaba poniendo extraño. Cuando estaba por hablar de nuevo, Castiel dio un paso más cerca de él invadiendo por completo su espacio personal. Algo completamente natural en el ángel Castiel pero en el Castiel vulcano sería por completo fuera de lugar y hasta donde podía ver con la iluminación precaria del lugar todavía podía ubicar las orejas vulcanas de entre su cabello.

"¿Castiel?" Dijo su nombre a forma de pregunta esperando alguna explicación que le diera sentido a lo que hacía, pero en su lugar la mano izquierda del vulcano se apoderó de su playera amarilla y lo jaló hacia adelante al mismo tiempo en que pasaba su mano derecha por su cuello para poder reducir la distancia entre ellos y besarle.

Castiel le estaba besando, Castiel vulcano le estaba besando. Con lengua, ¿en qué momento había comenzado a responder el beso? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y juntó todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo lejos. Consiguiendo así un poco de espacio.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" Exigió con el ceño fruncido mientras limpiaba su boca con su antebrazo, en el rostro de Castiel había confusión mientras un color verde subía a sus mejillas. Castiel seguía sin dar respuestas. Se giró para salir de la habitación, necesitaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en lo que acababa de pasar, pero una mano le detuvo y pronto se vio contra el cristal siendo abordado una vez más. Su boca se llenó del sabor del vulcano, una sensación fresca que le recordaba al mar empezó a crecer en él cuando recordó que los vulcanos son seres telepáticos, eso llevaba la invasión de la privacidad a otro nivel.

Las manos de Castiel bajaron a su cintura mientras él seguía luchando por separarse sin mucho esfuerzo o voluntad. Aquello aunque completamente equivocado se estaba volviendo adictivo y empezó a preguntarse si tenía algo que ver con que Castiel invadiera su cabeza. "Cas.. no" Empezó a decir entre jadeos pero fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y ambos giraron para ver al que acababa de entrar que resultó ser un muy asombrado Castiel.

Muy bien, las cosas oficialmente estaban mal. Su rostro se contrajo en incertidumbre y cuando volteo a ver al Castiel que tenía más cerca descubrió que en realidad era Dick Roman con una playera azul característica de un oficial científico y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"Lamento la interrupción, pensé que me hablaba yo… escuche mi nombre, con su permiso, me retiro" Dijo Castiel y al instante salió por la puerta con una velocidad poco habitual en él.

Se había quedado mudo, no tenía palabras, en realidad no sabía qué hacer. Dio una última mirada molesta a Dick antes de salir detrás de Castiel sin saber muy bien el por qué. Al salir se topó con que el resto de la tripulación entraba por la puerta principal y sin decirles nada salió con la urgencia de encontrar a su primer oficial. Recorrió varios pasillos y abrió cuantos salones encontró pero al final Castiel había desaparecido, se dio por vencido, lo había perdido. De alguna forma sabía que era lo mejor. Al final ¿qué le hubiera dicho? Ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué explicación darse.

...

Despertó con el rostro de un Gabriel sonriente muy cerca de su rostro y no pudo evitar dar un salto en un acto reflejo que le tiró de la cama.

"¿Estas bien? Eso sonó feo" preguntó Gabriel con un tono preocupado desde la orilla de la cama.

"Todo bien. Sólo me haz… sorprendido" Admitió levantándose del suelo sin dejar de sobarse la cabeza.

"Lo sé, constantemente causo esa reacción en la gente" dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios "te traje un café, anoche parecías inquieto mientras dormías" prosiguió mientras le acercaba una taza de café que olía como el paraíso.

Al probarlo solo comprobó que de verdad era el paraíso. Gabriel debía conocerlo muy bien para que todo lo que le diera fuera completamente de su agrado. Y así era como la culpa se adhería de nuevo a su sistema. Había pasado toda la noche imaginando en cuál era la mejor forma de decirle a Gabriel que necesitaba un poco de espacio, tiempo para 'pensar' y aclarar sus propias ideas.

Su mirada se perdió en el collar ámbar sobre la mesa de noche. Ahora de verdad se sentía un imbécil, era evidente que ellos eran felices en ese universo, no podía terminar con la felicidad de su futuro _Yo_. En realidad no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Él mismo sabía que en su mundo haría hasta lo imposible por aquellos a los que amaba, era hipócrita arruinar las cosas en un universo diferente sólo porque…

Suspiró resignado antes de sonreír sobre su taza de café. Pondría de su parte hasta que encontraran la forma de salir de ahí o al menos lo intentaría.

Gabriel salió de la habitación para perderse en la cocina. Todos se preparaban para salir y él perdía su tiempo replicando dulces típicos del planeta. El trickster era el trickster en cualquier universo. Era la mañana de su cuarto día sobre Gerson VII lo que significaba que era momento de volver al Impala.

Vio descender a Dean por las escalera, profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos, cabello alborotado y una cara de fastidio revelaban que no había dormido en toda la noche, sin embargo su rostro cambió cuando llegó a la sala y vio a Castiel que en ningún momento había despegado la mirada de su Pad, aparentemente demasiado ocupado para responder al saludo nervioso de Dean. Entrecerró los ojos, _sospechoso_. Sin embargo todo perdió importancia cuando al volver de la cocina y pasar por su lado Gabriel jaló de su playera para que se agachara un poco y al ponerse de puntitas besarlo. Justo en medio de la sala, a la vista de todos.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una verdadera orquesta de reacciones, Gabriel sonreía satisfecho volviendo su interés nuevamente a los dulces, la boca de Kevin se abrió en incredulidad, Charlie juntó sus manos en festejo más emocionada de lo que debería, una ceja se elevó en el rostro de Castiel y Dean, oh! Dean era toda una combinación de reacciones como si no supiera por cual decidirse, sólo para al final proyectarlas todas al mismo tiempo. Él por su parte estaba seguro de que armonizaba con cada una de ellas con un perfecto color rojo en el rostro.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, sé que dije que sería una vez por semana, pero esto de desarrollar un fic no es tan sencillo como había imaginado, prometo volver a intentarlo.

Algunos datos del raciocinio detrás del fic:

Gerson VII - El nombre va en referencia los restaurantes "BigGerson" que son parte de Richard Roman Enterprises (RRE), empresa que dirige Richard "Dick" Roman. El VII es por el número de la temporada en la que salen los Leviathanes. El nombre de la capital Sucrop, viene de la compañía afiliada a RRE SucroCorp en la que trabajaba Charlie. Fue divertido crear su mundo, un Leviathan mitológicamente hablando es una criatura acuática y en supernatural respetaron eso al darles cualidades de tener una materia líquida, así que asumí que su planeta debería estar cubierto de agua, pero a la vez tenía que tener el ambiente del purgatorio que es donde provienen estos seres.

Los Leviathanes son seres telepáticos, en serio. Super-wiki lo dice hahaha, eso en conjunto con su capacidad de cambiar de forma me hicieron el día.

Los arachnocampas luminosas de hecho existen en nuestro mundo, no con las mismas propiedades pero siguen siendo gusanos brillosos hermosos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:** El capítulo cuenta con saltos en el tiempo entre secciones, a veces puede ser de horas, días o incluso semanas. Me gusta pensar que fui clara al exponerlo pero igual aviso, sólo por si acaso.

Le agradezco a Carmen por su amor a la hora de revisar mi escrito y corregirme cuando lo que escribo es indescifrable.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Llevaban al menos diez minutos en silencio evitando la conversación que ninguno de los dos quería tener. Sobre el escritorio que les separaba aún aguardaban los restos de un hechizo fracasado. Había sido decepcionante darse cuenta de que la magia no existía en ese universo. Al menos no la magia con materiales replicados.

Había sido una buena idea, una surgida del deseo por volver lo antes posible después de los eventos más recientes, pero ver que había sido una pérdida de tiempo simplemente los dejaba donde habían empezado. Sin nada y con menos esperanzas de volver.

Ninguno de los dos quería decir lo evidente, mantener la idea de que existe una solución siempre era importante entre ellos sin importar que tan mala sea la situación. Mojó sus labios y tosió un poco tratando de aclararse la garganta que empezaba a resecarse después de un prolongado tiempo sin una apropiada hidratación.

"Entonces tú y Gabe…" Dijo sin pensar tratando de desviar la atención del hechizo fracasado y metiéndose sin querer en otro tema extraño. Si lo pensaba bien aún no sabía si quería reír y burlarse o sentir algo de molestia por el hecho de que su hermano fraternizaba de una forma tan cercana con el enemigo, que en realidad no era enemigo.

"Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarlo" Dijo Sam viendo al techo, era evidente que no quería hablar de eso, pero no era la primera vez que no respetaba los deseos de su hermano menor.

"Pues debo decir que a pesar de que esperé por años a que salieras del closet, nunca imagine que te gustaban los del tipo _idiota,_ realmente no comprendo ¿eres masoquista?"

"Dean no... " Empezó Sam dejando salir una bitch face de forma automática "Ya deberías saber que el Gabriel de aquí no es el arcángel de nuestro mundo"

"¿En serio Sam? ¿Todo lo que dije y eso es lo que aclaras primero?" Se burló Dean con una sonrisa de lado.

"No hay nada que aclarar, la vida que lleva el Sam de aquí no es la mía, ni sus decisiones ni sus gustos me corresponden. Pero no creo que tenga derecho a deshacer su vida, si esto es como cuando fuimos actores, ellos podrían volver a sus vidas en cuanto nosotros regresemos a las nuestras"

 _Si es que regresamos._ Pensó sin poder evitar ser algo pesimista al respecto. "¿Entonces sólo vas a empezar a tomar a Gabriel de la mano mientras paseas por la nave, los veré besarse en los pasillos y tendrán sexo en tu oficina?"

"¡Dios no! Qué asco Dean"

"Sammy eso fue todo lo que escuche salir de tu boca"

"Yo... creo que puedo evitar verlo, después de todo mi trabajo es absorbente, con suerte encontraremos la solución antes de que se dé cuenta de que lo hago a propósito"

"Eres tan dulce, ahora puedo ver porque te ama" Dijo Dean soltando una carcajada.

"Oh vamos! ¿De verdad quieres hablar del tema? Porque en ese caso deberías dejar de ser un hipócrita. No creas que media tripulación no sabe de la tensión que de repente surgió entre tú y Castiel, sin mencionar que cuando saliste corriendo detrás de él en nuestro último día en Gerson VII todos vimos como el rey leviathan salía de tu habitación. ¿Qué fue eso? Porque desde mi punto de vista se ve bastante interesante" Soltó Sam con un tono molesto. No era la primera vez que presionaba mucho a Sam hasta hacerlo enojar, pero él debería saber que no era lo mismo.

"¡Cállate!" Ordenó de pronto con un sentimiento de incomodidad que no se iba "No es nada de lo que piensas"

"¿En serio? Porque para mí se ve bastante claro…"

"Cállate Sam" Dijo sin dejarlo terminar en un tono totalmente serio y con un ceño fruncido sobre su rostro.

"Que maduro Dean, realmente no me sorprende" Dijo Sam poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba su pad del escritorio frente a él, últimamente no se despegaba de la cosa seguramente seguía estudiando de forma enferma todo acerca de ese universo. Nerd. "Tengo cosas que hacer" Terminó antes de salir.

Se quedó viendo la silla en la que Sam había estado y se enojó al recordar lo que había implicado, no tenía ganas de pensar en eso, en realidad no tenía ganas de pensar en nada. Se dejó caer en su silla sólo para sumirse más en los pensamientos que quería evitar. Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco le había dicho que sus padres seguían con vida en algún lado de esa galaxia.

 **\- o -**

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de forma automática cuando se acercó a ella, el trayecto desde la habitación de Dean lo había hecho sin problemas. Desde que habían vuelto de Gerson VII, hace tres días, se había propuesto no perderse de nuevo dentro de la nave, y después de varias vueltas ya conocía la ubicación de la mayoría de las áreas dentro del Impala.

Se recargó contra una de las repisas llenas de antibióticos y se permitió estar molesto. Odiaba que el hechizo de esa mañana hubiera fracasado y detestaba la capacidad de Dean de sacarlo de sus casillas, pero sobre todo le frustraba encontrarse en un universo en el que tenía que esforzarse demasiado para entender las cosas básicas.

No iba a mentir, la mayoría de las veces veía con admiración todos los avances futuristas que contenía la nave. En secreto, para no darle la razón a Dean, se emocionaba investigando acerca de esa realidad, la forma en que el mundo había evolucionado hasta crear una sociedad interplanetaria completamente armónica sonaba a una utopía ideal para él. Y sin embargo no era suficiente, todo lo que él pudiese aprender aún le hacía sentir limitado, sobre todo para el puesto que tenía que desempeñar dentro de la nave.

"Doctor, la ingeniería reporta dos heridos con quemaduras de segundo grado que están trasladando para acá" Dijo una enfermera desde el marco de la puerta. Justo el tipo de cosas que quería evitar.

"En seguida voy" Respondió y la enfermera se volvió sobre sus pasos seguramente para preparar el área en el que iban a ser atendidos. Sintió el pánico empezar a nacer en su interior mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Ok, necesitaba calmarse. Una quemadura de segundo grado no era tan grave, ¿cierto? Pasó saliva tratando de aliviar su garganta de repente reseca.

Había leído de quemaduras el día anterior. Después de haber hecho un estudio detallado de los accidentes más usuales dentro de una nave de la federación había descubierto que las quemaduras y abrasiones eran las lesiones más frecuentes, así que había decidido empezar por ahí. Hipotéticamente el regenerador dérmico debería hacer la mayor parte del trabajo, administrar un par de analgésicos si el dolor continuaba. Eso claro si lograba identificar las malditas sustancias adecuadas para cada especie humanoide dentro del impala. Sólo rogaba que los lesionados fueran humanos porque aún no llegaba al capítulo en el que se habla de la anatomía extraterrestre.

Tomó aire y salió de su oficina y vio que uno de los heridos ya estaba siendo atendido por uno de los médicos auxiliares. Giró para buscar al herido que atendería y le descubrió sentado sobre una camilla de espaldas a donde él se encontraba. Cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta era humano, pero no cualquiera.

"Hey Sammy" Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa amplia en los labios que desentonaba totalmente con su rostro que escurría sangre desde la raíz de su cabello dejando su frente y la mitad de tu cara cubierta por la misma, su playera roja quemada en partes dejaba entrever que la mayoría de su abdomen había sufrido quemaduras. Gabriel estaba muy mal y todavía sonreía. "Diría que necesitamos dejar de vernos así pero tú eres doctor y yo llevo playera roja, es el destino"

"¿Qué demonios pasó contigo?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba una gasa para empezar a limpiar su frente. Necesitaba identificar la herida de la cabeza y saber que no era grave antes de proseguir con lo demás.

"Hey no me veas así, esta vez no fue mi culpa, mi amigo de allá olvidó un par de cosas" Empezó señalando con la cabeza al otro paciente que estaba siendo atendido "Yo sólo intenté que el chico no se perdiera, tu sabes, es difícil encontrar reemplazos cuando estás en medio de la nada"

Gabriel había arriesgado su propia vida para salvar a uno de los suyos, no era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo, sólo que en su universo no había podido salir con vida. Tomó el rostro de Gabriel con una mano y lo giro un poco para colocarlo en un ángulo que le permitiera tratar la herida. Después de limpiarla descubrió que no era profunda, el regenerador dérmico bastaría. Colocó el aparato sobre la herida y una especie de luz láser empezó a cerrar la herida con más rapidez de lo que hubiera imaginado.

"No es tan malo ¿Sabes?" Dijo Gabriel cuando él no dijo nada "Al menos ahora puedo verte, hace tres días que llegamos de Gerson VII y apenas te he visto en el comedor" Sintió como su mano se tensaba, ese era otro tema para el que todavía no estaba preparado.

"He estado teniendo mucho trabajo" Respondió en automático mientras se alejaba un poco para ver que el trabajo en su rostro estaba terminado. Gabriel bajó la vista cuando se alejó. Realmente era extraño verle como alguien vulnerable. "Retira tu playera, debo atender las heridas de tu abdomen" Dijo tratando de no pensar en todo el drama romántico que no podía manejar.

Gabriel se movió con dificultad a tratar de quitarse la prenda pero sólo consiguió quedarse atascado entre gruñidos de dolor. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado, realmente sería una escena divertida si Gabe no estuviese muriendo de dolor.

"Déjame ayudarte" Dijo tomando la prenda con cuidado y retirándola sobre su cabeza. El abdomen de Gabriel tenía varias marcas horizontales de un rojo oscuro que marcaba un patrón muy exacto que atravesaba todo su abdomen.

"Yo… eh, mi caída fue amablemente amortiguada por tubos calientes" dijo tratando de explicar las marcas.

Empezó a aplicar el regenerador dérmico sobre el abdomen del otro viendo con asombro como la piel iba mejorando con rapidez, volviendo a su forma original sin dejar cicatrices.

"¿Estás molesto porque te bese frente a tu hermano?" Preguntó Gabriel después de algunos minutos en silencio. No pudo evitar suspirar con cansancio, definitivamente no podía seguir corriendo.

"Escucha Gabe, no es eso, yo sólo he estado teniendo un tiempo difícil, sólo ten un poco de paciencia, el Sam que quieres volverá pronto" Si, cuando él regresara a su propio universo.

Estaba terminando su trabajo cuando Gabriel se movió un poco para llegar a sus labios. Su primer instinto fue retroceder y aunque sólo se había alejado un par de centímetros la acción estaba ahí. Le había rechazado de nuevo y sabía que Gabriel lo había notado por la mirada en sus ojos. Si seguía así terminaría echando todo a perder.

Gabriel frunció el ceño pero cuando se levantó de la camilla había determinación en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sé que estás dudando Sammy pero no te voy a perder, si tengo que volver a empezar desde el inicio, eso haré" Dijo de forma animada antes de guiñarle un ojo y girarse para salir.

Vio cómo el otro salía del lugar con paso firme y sin playera alguna que le cubriera provocando que varios se giraran para verlo. ¿Acaso Gabriel acababa de decirle que lo volvería a conquistar?

 **\- o -**

Recientemente había descubierto que el primer oficial era el encargado de asignar los horarios de trabajo dentro de la nave, lo que sin duda hacía que todo tuviese más sentido. Desde que habían regresado de su misión en tierra dos semanas atrás no había visto a Castiel. Por el historial de los horarios, sabía que habían estado trabajando juntos en el mismo turno desde que le habían entregado la capitanía del Impala así que el que Cas estuviera de pronto en el turno beta era algo nuevo. Una consecuencia de sucesos recientes.

Ni siquiera sabía porque le importaba, en realidad aquello debería ser algo bueno. No ver a Cas debería hacer las cosas más sencillas, pero en su lugar su ausencia parecía ser una presencia constante en su conciencia que le recordaba todo el tiempo lo que había sucedido.

Ya había intentado llegar al puente antes de su turno pero para cuando él llegaba Castiel ya había salido dejando un remplazo en su lugar. Sabía que Cas solía entrenar con Balthazar en la sala de entrenamiento cada dos días, pero cuando había decidido ir a entrenar y 'coincidir' casualmente con ellos Castiel se disculpó con Balthazar porque tenía otras cosas que hacer y después de un frío saludo de respeto al capitán se marchó. Lo había visto irse mientras a su alrededor varios comenzaban a susurrar. Sam había tenido razón, todo el Impala podía notar que algo andaba mal entre los dos y odiaba eso. Su vida no había sido tan pública desde que lo habían declarado un criminal buscado en todo el país.

Suspiró con fastidio mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Impala, recordar sus intentos fallidos sólo le ponía de mal humor. Realmente debería olvidar todo el asunto, él no era del tipo que se disculpaba o tenía pláticas de chicas acerca de los sentimientos, pero realmente parecía necesario aclarar las cosas con Castiel, después de todo lo había visto besarse con una copia suya que después se había convertido en un leviathan famoso, eso en definitiva se presta a muchos malos entendidos.

Claro que Cas tenía derecho a estar molesto, lo entendía, pero no podía dejar que todo se echara a perder por malentendidos sin sentido. Universo alterno o no, era su amigo, lo necesitaba de su lado.

Llegó al comedor y en una mesa vio a Castiel sentado con Charlie y Kevin que hablaban de forma animada. Ese parecía un buen momento para hacer otro intento. Tomó una bandeja y replicó con rapidez lo primero que encontró en el menú para llegar cuanto antes a la mesa, si Cas aún no lo veía esta podía ser una buena oportunidad.

"Hey chicos" Saludó de forma casual sentándose en la silla desocupada al lado de Charlie, frente a Castiel. "Qué casualidad encontrarlos aquí" terminó con una gran sonrisa tratando de sonar normal.

"Dean!" Saludó alegre Charlie, Kevin sonrió mientras dirigía una mirada nerviosa a Castiel quien en ese momento había dejado de comer y mantenía la mandíbula cerrada con fuerza. No parecía un buen inicio. Se refrescó los labios rápidamente antes de proseguir como si no hubiese notado como una tensión se había instalado en la mesa.

"Hace tiempo que no te veía Cas, es un gusto saber que aún trabajas en el Impala" Dijo riendo en una clara muestra de una mala broma.

Castiel frunció el ceño apenas un poco dejando entrever su molestia, para un vulcano debería ser una explosión de emoción demasiado vergonzosa. Si él era capaz de causar ese tipo de reacciones en Cas, definitivamente las cosas estaban peor de lo que imaginaba.

"Mis disculpas si le he dado la impresión de que deseaba abandonar la nave. Quizá considere su propuesta, ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme, el laboratorio me espera"

"¿Qué? ¡No!... yo no quise..." Empezó pero Castiel ya había dejado la mesa que repentinamente se había sumergido en un muy incómodo silencio.

"Bueno, eso fue incómodo" Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios "No te preocupes ya se le pasará"

"Quizá sólo debas darle más espacio" Agregó Kevin mirando con decisión su comida sobre la mesa.

 _Suficiente._ Se levantó de la mesa más molesto de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y se dirigió hacia la salida si despedirse. Esa situación se estaba volviendo insoportable, la falta de respuesta de Castiel era ridícula y sin sentido, era tiempo de terminar con eso de la forma que fuese necesaria.

Nunca había estado antes en el área de ciencias del Impala, pero llegar no fue un problema. Cuando la puerta se abrió ubicó rápidamente a Castiel al final del laboratorio inclinado sobre una mesa examinando un recipiente junto a una colega. Ella parecía sonreír de forma tonta, estaba ruborizada y mantenía movimientos nerviosos que sólo podían indicar una cosa. Entrecerró los ojos molesto sin saber muy bien la razón.

"Castiel" Gritó desde su lugar junto a la puerta ocasionando que todos se giraran para verle "Necesitamos hablar" Dijo cuándo el vulcano se levantó lentamente para girar a verle con el ceño claramente fruncido. De repente fue muy consciente de donde estaban y que todos los ojos se fijaban en ellos de forma aleatoria como esperando temerosos una inevitable explosión. Ver a los dos oficiales de más alto rango discutir no podía ser bueno para nadie. "Todos fuera" Gritó una vez más y al instante todos empezaron a moverse dejando el laboratorio vacío en segundos.

Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, hasta ese punto se había dejado llevar de forma impulsiva y tan pronto como el laboratorio se había quedado vacío se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar cerrado con un vulcano muy molesto, su plan había cambiado rápidamente a tratar de aclarar las cosas sin morir en el intento. Apretó sus manos en puños recordándose porque lo estaba haciendo.

"Me has evitado desde Gerson VII" Dijo pero Castiel apenas parpadeo "Yo sé que es una situación extraña y realmente debe ser incómodo para ti tanto como para mí, pero mínimo debes dejar que explique la situación." Continuó pero Castiel no daba señales de querer participar de la conversación. Apretó la mandíbula tratando de contener su frustración pero decidió que si ya estaba ahí diría todo lo que pensaba aunque el vulcano no quisiera escucharlo.

"Lo que viste en el planeta no sólo te sorprendió a ti, Dick Roman se disfrazó de ti para llegar a mí, no sé qué le llevó a pensar que eso era una buena idea pero debes comprender que no esperaba tener un vulcano en mi habitación saltando sobre mí" La mirada fría de Castiel decía tanto como su silencio, quizá sus palabras no estaban ayudando a mejorar su situación "Es decir... Estoy casi seguro que hizo algo con mi cabeza, yo no podía hacer nada al respecto, ¡tú mismo dijiste que eran seres psíquicos! yo... de verdad lo siento pero no sé qué decir, sólo sé que las cosas de repente se pusieron extrañas entre nosotros por algo de lo que ni siquiera me puedes culpar y no quiero que nada cambie…"

Castiel miró hacia la derecha por un instante antes de regresar a sus ojos, aún sin respuesta. Era evidente que no iba a obtener nada tratando de hablar por la fuerza con su primer oficial. Bajó la mirada con cansancio, podía sentir el sabor amargo del fracaso, ahora podía verlo, no había nada que pudiese decir para salvar la situación si Castiel ya había decidido algo. Era lógica lo que se movía detrás de las decisiones del vulcano, seguramente ya había imaginado los posibles escenarios y aun así había decidido seguir adelante sin él.

"Muy bien" Dijo pasando saliva por su garganta seca "No voy a volver a presionarte, lamento este arranque de emoción humana, no es mi intención incomodarte en un futuro así que realmente espero que no consideres dejar esta nave, aunque eres libre de hacerlo, yo sólo… lo siento" No tenía nada más que decir. Giró sobre sus pies y salió al pasillo, necesitaba aire con urgencia, sentía una gran presión sobre su pecho, acababa de darle la oportunidad a Castiel de irse de la nave y dejarlo para siempre.

Nada se sentía bien cuando se trataba de hacer a un lado a un amigo pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Había dicho lo necesario y había sido como hablarle a la pared. Ahora todo estaba en manos del vulcano.

Un sentimiento de pesadumbre lo llenó esa noche y lo siguió durante la mañana cuando se dirigía a su turno en el puente. Había esperado ver una carta de renuncia entre sus correos pero no había recibido nada de parte de su primer oficial, quizá aún lo estaba pensando. Entró con poco ánimo al puente donde ya estaban los oficiales listos para iniciar el turno alfa y se detuvo en seco cuando llegó a la altura de la silla del capitán.

Al voltear a la estación de ciencias descubrió que Castiel se inclinaba sobre la pantalla en la realización de su trabajo. Una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios cuando Castiel volteo a verle por un instante e inclinó la cabeza un poco a modo de saludo antes de volver a su trabajo.

 **\- o -**

Las cosas habían mejorado desde que el capitán y el primer oficial habían vuelto a trabajar en el mismo turno la semana pasada. No es que fuera de su incumbencia pero realmente se alegraba de que todo hubiese mejorado, nadie puede trabajar con ese tipo de tensión en el ambiente del puente, simplemente era agotador por no decir molesto. Además, eran sus amigos, aunque constantemente se olvidaran de él.

Durante las semanas anteriores al feliz arreglo, todo el Impala se había llenado de una constante fuente de teorías que iban desde sexo no consensual entre los oficiales de más alto rango hasta control mental por parte de un virus adquirido en Gerson VII. Todo parecía ridículo desde su punto de vista pero la que más había disfrutado con todos los rumores había sido Charlie, en realidad estaba casi seguro de que ella había sembrado algunos cuantos, solía decir que entre menos seriedad se le dé al asunto más probable era que todo saliera bien.

Suspiro con cansancio desde su lugar antes de girarse en su silla para ver a Charlie en su puesto de navegante justo al lado de Balthazar. El encargado del timón también había estado algo ausente desde su enfrentamiento con el capitán semanas atrás, entre ellos aún había una fricción que había aparecido de forma inexplicable y repentina. Dean había dejado de bromear con Balthazar como solía hacerlo, en realidad Dean había cambiado en muchos sentidos, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero lo sentía. Todos lo sentían.

Una luz en su pantalla anunció la intercepción de una llamada de auxilio pero cuando intentó llegar a ella, la señal había desaparecido, había sido tan rápido que por un momento creyó que lo había imaginado, esperó un momento más antes de empezar a checar en los canales secundarios pero el resultado fue el mismo. Observó como el capitán se levantaba de su silla para dar por terminado el cambio de turno así que se levantó de inmediato para alcanzarlo, una llamada de auxilio nunca se podía tomar a la ligera.

"¡Capitán!" Dijo Kevin en voz alta para alcanzarlo justo antes de que subiera al ascensor. "Tengo algo que debe ver" dijo levantando su pad en alto. Dean pareció confundido por un momento pero en cuanto le vio acercarse se detuvo para esperarlo.

"¿De qué se trata Kev?" Dijo sonriendo un poco.

"Acabo de recibir una señal de auxilio, pero la fuente es desconocida y se trata de apenas dos segundos de transmisión" Informó viendo como el capitán entre cerraba los ojos un poco.

"¿Sería posible que fuese una falsa alarma?" Preguntó

"Sería posible pero… "

"Capitán" Saludó Castiel a su lado introduciéndose a la conversación "Tengo entendido que no tiene planes programados para esta noche"

"Eh... no, yo no tengo" Dijo Dean casi de forma torpe con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Muy bien, acababa de perder toda la atención que pudo haber obtenido de Dean como capitán.

"Le parece apropiado reanudar nuestros juegos de ajedrez?" Preguntó Castiel con su usual posición llevando las manos a su espalda y un rostro indescifrable, bien podría estar hablando del clima o del apocalipsis, para él, Castiel siempre tenía la misma expresión en el rostro.

"¡Wow, si! Eso suena genial" Contestó Dean en lo que a su gusto había sido una respuesta muy rápida.

"Entonces esperare su visita más tarde" Terminó el comandante quién después de una leve inclinación de cabeza continuó con su camino rumbo al ascensor

Vio como Dean seguía con la vista fija en el ascensor aun cuando las puertas se habían cerrado y tosió un poco para llamar su atención.

"¿Si, Kevin?" Preguntó después de un parpadeo.

"Sobre la alerta…"

"Es verdad, disculpa... humm hagamos esto, sigue el protocolo para tratar esa señal de alerta, si en las próximas horas no detectamos nada, prosigue con tu vida" Dijo con rapidez antes de darle una sonrisa amplia y empezar a caminar hacia el ascensor.

 _¿Seguir con mi vida?_ ¿Qué clase de alíen había golpeado a Dean dejándole un daño cerebral permanente? Llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz y suspiró con cansancio una vez más. Charlie estaba equivocada, lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre los oficiales de alto mando no era para nada interesante, sólo caótico y definitivamente él se mantendría fuera de eso.

 **\- o -**

Dean vio la puerta desde una distancia segura, no quería que se abriera por error cuando se acercara a ella. Llevaba ahí por lo menos cinco minutos sin saber qué era lo que debía de hacer. La invitación de Castiel lo había tomado por sorpresa, había significado sin duda un paso en la dirección correcta, aceptar la invitación había sido una respuesta obvia pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor sabía que estaba en problemas.

Nunca había jugado ajedrez mucho menos en un tablero de tres dimensiones. Cas seguro notaría que sus habilidades habían descendido drásticamente y si quería seguir manteniendo su coartada de capitán no podía permitir que dudaran de su identidad. Se mordió el labio una vez más preguntándose si cancelar por enfermedad era una idea sensata cuando algo se le ocurrió.

Regresó a su habitación y después de teclear unas cuantas palabras en su pantalla de búsqueda encontró el patrón que necesitaba. Diez minutos después estaba listo para entrar en las habitaciones del vulcano. Se acercó a la puerta y esta se abrió de forma automática, dio un paso titubeante al interior y de inmediato sintió el cambio en la temperatura, esa habitación fácil estaba a diez grados por encima de la temperatura del resto de la nave, un ambiente cómodo según los estándares de los vulcanos pero no muy agradable para un ser humano.

"¿Cas?" Llamó dando unos pasos dentro de la habitación. Llevaba treinta segundos en el lugar y ya tenía ganas de desvestirse. Tendría que recordar llevar ropa más ligera para la siguiente ocasión.

"Bienvenido, capitán" Dijo Castiel regresando de lo que él pensó era la recamara. En realidad su habitación se parecía mucho a la de su primer oficial, quizá ésta fuera un poco más angosta pero básicamente era un reflejo de la suya.

"Lindo lugar" Dijo sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras.

"Lo es, aunque no ha cambiado nada desde su última visita" Respondió Castiel

"Si... yo sólo quería decirlo" Corrigió rápidamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón más cercano.

"He preparado el tablero sobre la mesa" dijo señalando una mesa pequeña con dos sillas detrás de él.

"Si, sobre eso. He estado considerado explorar otras opciones. ¿Estás familiarizado con el juego de las cartas?" Preguntó colocando el mazo de cartas sobre la mesa baja que separaba los dos sillones.

"Me temo que no estoy familiarizado con el término" dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón al otro lado de la mesa. "Pero estoy dispuesto a tratar si usted se presta a enseñarme las reglas del juego." Justo lo que quería escuchar. Sonrió ampliamente y tomó las cartas para empezar a barajarlas con la habilidad que le brindaban años de experiencia.

Después del juego de prueba que había usado para mostrarle las reglas, Castiel fue familiarizándose con las cartas tan rápido que al poco tiempo ya había sido capaz de derrotarlo.

"Debería ser trampa que los vulcanos jugaran cartas, después de todo ya tienen la cara de poker integrada, definitivamente tienes ventaja ahí" Se quejó cuando Castiel había conseguido superarlo en una tercera ocasión.

"Admito que es un juego sencillo de desarrollar" Dijo Castiel "aunque debo decir que sus habilidades en este juego son remarcables, al tratarse de un juego donde las matemáticas son la base, no debería ser difícil para mi derrotarlo y sin embargo aún no logró ganar el cien por ciento de nuestros juegos"

"Wow… bueno ¿gracias?" Eso había sonado de alguna forma como un halago.

"Si me permite preguntar, capitán…"

"Dean" Corrigió de inmediato "Estamos fuera de servicio Cas, puedes decirme Dean"

"Dean" confirmó, antes de continuar "No puedo evitar notar que desde hace algún tiempo a la fecha ha cambiado su comportamiento, en algunos detalles más evidentemente que en otros, ¿puedo preguntar la causa?"

Castiel había dejado de mirar sus cartas para centrar su atención en él. Decir que la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa era una mentira, sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano pues se estaba enfrentando a las capacidades de observación de un vulcano, claro que iba a encontrar diferencias entre su _Yo_ de ese universo y él, después de todo no eran realmente la misma persona.

"Creo que estoy tratando de hacer las cosas de forma diferente, refrescarme un poco después de todo este tiempo, ¿entiendes? cambiar cosas, aunque sean pequeñas, puede traer resultados diferentes ¿no lo crees?" Respondió cruzando los dedos para que su respuesta fuera suficientemente satisfactoria para su primer oficial.

"Su pensamiento tiene lógica" Admitió Castiel mientras tiraba sus cartas sobre la mesa anunciando con ello su indiscutible victoria.

"Maldita sea Cas, me has vuelto a ganar" Dijo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa amplia apareciera en su rostro. Las cosas por fin parecían ir bien y estar en aquel lugar le hacía sentir extrañamente relajado. Quizá era el peculiar olor que inundaba la habitación del vulcano. "¿A qué huele?" Preguntó de pronto dejándose llevar por el curso de sus pensamientos.

"Es un incienso especial para meditar, antes de su llegada estaba en medio de una sesión de meditación reparadora" Contestó poniéndose de pie para empezar a caminar hacia donde debía estar el replicador, pero en su lugar sólo vio una repisa de cristal grueso y algunos botones "Parece que por la anticipación al juego he olvidado las reglas básicas de cortesía. ¿Desea que le prepare un té?"

 _¿Té?_ Una bebida caliente con 35 grados de temperatura tenía que estar loco para aceptar algo así.

"Claro, suena bien" Respondió ignorando por completo sus primeros instintos ganándose una mirada apreciativa por parte del primer oficial.

"Pensé que rechazaría la bebida como usualmente tiende a hacer" Explicó su reacción antes de seguir su acción de colocar una especie de tetera sobre el cristal que parecía ser térmico. "Tenía la impresión de que la cocina vulcana estaba fuera de sus gustos"

"Siempre puedo darle otra oportunidad, pequeños cambios, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo poniéndose de pie para colocarse a su lado y apreciar mejor lo que a su parecer era una estufa futurista. "¿Por qué no tienes un replicador?"

"Hay pocas cosas en los replicadores que me sean apetitosas, prefiero preparar mis propios alimentos de una forma más tradicional" Explicó sacando la 'tetera' del cristal para vaciar parte de su contenido en una taza que después le entregó. El olor era extrañamente relajante y parecía encajar perfectamente con el ambiente de la habitación, con el incienso y el calor. De pronto se sintió en otro lugar muy lejano a la nave y pensó que quizá así se sentía Vulcano.

Llevó la taza a sus labios para probar la bebida caliente y descubrió un sabor fuerte, no desagradable, sólo intenso. No había tomado nada como aquello en su vida y aunque no podía decir que era lo que le gustaba, había algo en la bebida que le recordaba su propio universo, ¿era nostalgia?

"Es bueno" Dijo tomando un poco más en medio de una sonrisa "Sabe cómo a casa" Cuando volvió su mirada al vulcano este le veía de una forma que le recordaba un poco a su propio Castiel. "¿Cas?"

"Le pido me disculpe pero creo que necesito meditar" Dijo Castiel dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

Bueno, eso sí había sido inesperado. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

 **\- o -**

Decir que estaba cansado era poco, él estaba muriendo. Nunca había imaginado que llevar una vida de horario de oficina podía ser tan pesado, toda la tarde se la había pasado organizando y atendiendo las responsabilidades gerenciales que demandaba su puesto como médico en jefe y cuando creyó que su turno había terminado, el laboratorio de ciencias había presentado un accidente dejando a su paso algunos heridos que necesitaban atención médica. Malditos experimentos, si no pueden controlarlos no deberían de realizarlos.

A su favor podía decir que había progresado mucho en su conocimiento sobre la medicina futurista. Habían pasado semanas desde que había atendido a Gabriel de forma torpe, siendo aquella su primera curación. Después de eso había dedicado cada momento de su tiempo libre a estudiar lo que se supone ya debería saber, había descargado todos los programas de medicina y había leído cada archivo de cada tripulante alienígena de la nave tratando de aprender más de ellos y saber responder de alguna forma en un caso de emergencia. Era agotador, pero definitivamente interesante. Estudiar algo tan avanzado a su propia realidad era una oportunidad única.

Era muy avanzado el turno gama cuando llegó a su habitación con su pad lleno de pendientes y archivos por leer, esa tarde había tenido que investigar durante su horario de oficina para poder atender el accidente del laboratorio de manera que ahora tenía trabajo administrativo acumulado. La puerta se cerró de forma automática detrás de él y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver una taza de café aún caliente sobre su escritorio.

Gabriel había dejado de intentar establecer un contacto físico y en su lugar había empezado a dejar ese tipo de detalles, un café sobre su escritorio después de una muy larga jornada de trabajo, un gadget especial que le ayudaba a organizar sus tareas del día, una comida enviada a su oficina cuando, por el exceso de trabajo, olvidaba comer. Aun así sus coqueteos no habían disminuido, aún le sonreía cuando le veía de lejos, le guiñaba un ojo antes de irse de la sala de reuniones con los oficiales de alto rango, cuando llegaron a coincidir con sus amigos en el comedor aún le tocaba mientras hablaba como si fuese una costumbre difícil de eliminar.

Pero de alguna forma aquello había pasado de parecerle terriblemente incómodo a sólo extraño. Odiaba admitirlo pero empezaba a acostumbrarse a las atenciones de Gabriel, nunca alguien le había dedicado tanto tiempo a tratar de agradarle, en realidad no había tenido esa oportunidad de vivir algo tan normal como un cortejo desde Jessica.

Llevó el café a sus labios y lo saboreo lentamente, era justo como lo había imaginado. Estaba a punto de volver su atención a su escritorio cuando escucho un ruido dentro de su armario y con la precaución que le dejan años de experiencia como cazador se acercó a investigar con lo primero que encontró para defenderse si era necesario.

"Wooaa Sammy" Dijo Gabriel con ambas manos en alto en señal de rendición.

"¿Gabriel? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó retrocediendo un paso para dejarle espacio y que el otro pudiera salir.

"Yo… ¿ibas a apuñalarme con una hypo?" Preguntó de pronto más centrado en lo que llevaba en sus manos que en responder la pregunta.

"No tenía nada más a la mano" Contestó dejando caer el hypospray sobre su cama y volviendo a caminar hacia su escritorio en la espera de que el otro le siguiera.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó una vez más "No pensé que fueras a llegar tan pronto, no quería que pensaras que estoy invadiendo tu privacidad o algo, no soy un acosador" Dijo algo nervioso y él simplemente no pudo evitar reírse ante lo que escuchaba.

"Gabe, has estado invadiendo mi privacidad desde que empezaste a dejar estas cosas por aquí" Dijo levantando el café que volvía a tener entre sus manos. "No soy tan estúpido como para creer que esas cosas llegaban solas" Dijo provocando que Gabriel bajara la vista un poco con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Tú tienes un punto" Decidió antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar "Creo que debo irme, pasa una buena noche Sammy" Se despidió pero antes de que pudiese llegar a la puerta él ya estaba de pie.

"¡Espera!" Dijo en un tono más alto del que había esperado "Yo… uhh, hace tiempo que no hablamos" Comenzó con algo de duda, en realidad no sabía muy bien porque seguía hablando. "Es decir, tengo mucho trabajo, pero si deseas puedes quedarte un rato, no estaría mal un poco de compañía" El rostro de Gabriel se dividió en una sonrisa de forma inmediata y asintió un par de veces antes de acercarse al escritorio para sentarse del lado contrario al que él estaba.

No sabía porque aquello le había parecido una buena idea pero después de un par de horas su trabajo se había reducido en un 70% gracias a un programa que Gabriel había diseñado en ese momento para agilizar su trabajo. No cabía duda de que en aquel universo Gabriel seguía siendo alguien muy especial, lleno de capacidades que pocos tenían.

Suspiró con alivio dejándose caer en su silla de una forma poco profesional. Estaba cansado, al carajo los modales.

"No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti" Admitió después de ver como Gabriel tecleaba unas correcciones al código del programa para optimizarlo aún más provocando que el ingeniero se detuviera en su tarea para voltear a verlo con una expresión un poco más seria.

"Hubieras trabajado en todas tus horas libres olvidándote de dormir hasta que el trabajo estuviera hecho" Respondió con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios "No puedo dejar que hagas eso, pero eres un necio, si hubieras querido lo hubieras hecho. Gracias por dejar que te ayude, es difícil lograr que un doctor admita que tiene problemas de salud, luego es complicado que recuperes la salud cuando no quieres drogas en tu organismo" Dijo mientras continuaba modificando el código frente a él. "Para ser un doctor eso es algo hipócrita, ¿no crees?"

Si, así era. Era justo lo que llevaba haciendo desde que se había puesto a estudiar por las noches. Gabriel volvía a demostrar que lo conocía bastante bien.

"He notado que llevar la playera roja es peligroso" Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema y olvidar el curso que sus pensamientos estaban tomando. Durante las últimas semanas había descubierto que los encargados de operaciones dentro de la nave eran los más asiduos a visitar la bahía médica por accidentes laborales.

"73% de las muertes dentro de la nave corresponden a un playera roja" Admitió sonriendo como si el dato hablase de comida y no de muerte.

"Eso es horrible" Dijo sin poder evitar pensar en el hecho de que Gabriel usaba playera roja "¿No debería hacerse algo al respecto?"

"Las instalaciones son seguras hasta donde se puede, además, ya intentaste que usara tu playera y no funcionó" le recordó como si se tratara de algo muy lejano "Me temo que es algo que llevamos en la sangre" terminó en forma de broma.

Bajó la mirada al escritorio. Realmente le habría gustado vivir aquellas experiencias, cada vez que Gabriel hablaba de lo que habían pasado juntos le hacía sentirse anhelante, lleno de nostalgia, como si hubiese perdido la memoria y ahora no pudiese recordar su propia vida. Esas horas al lado de Gabriel habían sido más agradables que las semanas que había pasado sólo y saber eso le daba miedo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que aquello podría significar.

"Parece que tu hermano y Cassie han progresado mucho desde Gerson VII" Dijo Gabriel sacándolo de sus pensamientos "Si me preguntas, realmente creo que la solución está en que se acuesten, nadie podía manejar bien la tensión que había entre ellos cuando estaban molestos y ahora nadie puede manejar la tensión sexual que generan en cualquier habitación en la que estén los dos presentes" Terminó quejándose.

Su propia carcajada llenó la habitación. Gabriel no pudo haberlo dicho una mejor manera, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que habían cumplido con su misión en Gerson VII y desde que Dean y Cas habían arreglado sus problemas, se habían vuelto prácticamente inseparables, llevaban el mismo turno en el puente, comían y entrenaban juntos sin mencionar que en su tiempo libre se visitaban en sus habitaciones para jugar a las cartas. Dean incluso había intentado aprender a jugar ajedrez para poder hacerle frente al vulcano pero había sido un caso fallido.

La amistad de Dean y el Cas vulcano se había convertido en lo que Dean había compartido con el Castiel ángel y con facilidad podía darse cuenta de que aquello era algo que su hermano había anhelado desde que habían llegado a ese universo. Entre más pasaba el tiempo Dean parecía más feliz, parecía empezar a olvidarse de la guerra que estaban librando en su tierra, de los demonios de su pasado que le habían arrebatado la felicidad años atrás y se sentía feliz por él, al final aunque aquel universo resultara ser completamente falso, nadie le quitaría a Dean la felicidad que había experimentado en aquellas semanas.

Vio como Gabriel le sonreía antes de decir algo cuando una alarma sonó por todo el lugar y las luces de emergencia se encendieron al instante inundando toda la nave en una luz roja que ponía en alerta a todos en la nave.

"El puente, a esta hora no hay ningún oficial de alto rango en el puente" Anunció Gabriel y tan pronto se puso de pie salió corriendo de la habitación. Maldijo entre dientes la impulsividad del otro y salió corriendo de tras de él pensando en si aquello era una buena idea, después de todo él no podía ser de gran ayuda ahí.

Cuando llegaron al puente el equipo del grupo alfa ya estaba ahí, Castiel permanecía en una posición muy tensa al lado de Dean que se inclinaba en su silla para ver fijamente a la pantalla.

"¡Capitán!" Llamó Kevin desde su estación "La señal de socorro se vuelve a repetir, parece que no hay daños estructurales pero las pérdidas de energía son masivas y han afectado a todos los sistemas incluyendo el mantenimiento de vida"

"Recibo la información de ubicación de la nave" Informó Charlie en la estación frente a él. "No te va a gustar esto, están más allá de la frontera con el Imperio Klingon."

Oyó maldecir a Dean, aquello tenía que ser malo.

"Los sensores captan al menos cuatro formas de vida dentro de la nave" Informó un oficial táctico "Es una nave de un particular pero está registrada como parte de la federación, debió haber sido arrastrada por el campo gravitacional de algún planeta grande cuando se quedó sin energía, de forma que pasó la frontera."

"Muy bien" Escuchó decir con resolución a su hermano "Charlie marca el curso a la frontera con el imperio Klingon, Balthazar en cuanto ingeniería se reporte lista mantennos en ese camino en el warp más alto que se pueda lograr"

"Ingeniería está lista, estamos a cinco minutos de llegar, Señor" Informó Charlie.

Dean se giró y fue entonces cuando los vio a él y a Gabriel cerca del elevador. Pareció tomar algo de coraje antes de girarse para hablarle al resto del puente.

"Necesito voluntarios", anunció en voz alta "No podemos traspasar la frontera con una nave de la federación tan grande pero podríamos alcanzarlos con una lanzadera de rescate, será menos llamativa y tiene la capacidad necesaria para llevar a cabo el rescate de los tripulantes de la nave varada. Va a ser algo rápido, ellos se están quedando sin oxígeno y nosotros no queremos pasar más tiempo del necesario en espacio enemigo."

"Yo iré" dijo Castiel parándose a su lado con un gesto que no permitía discusión alguna haciendo que el gesto de Dean se suavizara al instante.

"Yo también" Agregó Balthazar levantándose de su lugar para ser reemplazado al instante por otro timonel. "Vas a necesitar un piloto hábil que los saque de ahí lo antes posible" Dean parecía renuente con la idea pero asintió de todos modos. Quizá por fin estaba aceptando el hecho de que ellos no eran los ángeles que habían conocido.

"Dean, no puedes ir tú, no pueden ir los dos" Exclamó Gabriel ahora frente a ellos. "Si tú y Castiel se van, la nave se quedará sin nadie que la dirija en un caso de emergencia. Estamos muy cerca del espacio Klingon como para tomarnos ese tipo de libertades" Gabriel parecía preocupado y molesto a la vez, no le había visto así desde que había llegado a ese lugar, le daba la impresión de que ya había visto esa expresión en el arcángel que había conocido una vez.

Dean lo volteo a ver y se mordió el labio inferior en un signo de nerviosismo, su hermano estaba a punto de hacer algo que consideraba estúpido.

"La nave no se quedará sin capitán" Anunció "Tú te quedarás al frente como capitán interino" Le dijo a Gabriel en un asombroso giro de los acontecimientos, jamás hubiera imaginado que Dean pudiese llegar a confiar así en alguien que llevaba el aspecto físico de un enemigo conocido. Gabriel mantenía una cara de asombro, al parecer él tampoco lo había visto venir.

"Dean no…" Empezó pero Dean lo interrumpió al instante.

"Cállate Gabriel, eres inteligente y estoy seguro de que sabrás cuidar bien de la nave, no quiero que le pase nada o iré por ti con toda mi ira" Terminó amenazante. Gabriel no discutió más, pero una sonrisa nació en su rostro, de alguna forma aquello había sido un halago viniendo de Dean.

Quince minutos después todos en el puente estaban al pendiente del Galileo, la lanzadera que habían escogido para llevar a cabo la misión. Dean se había ido acompañado de Castiel y Balthazar así como otros cuatro oficiales armados y en el puente todos podían sentir la tensión de la misión. Al parecer traspasar esa frontera era igual a iniciar una guerra, él mismo empezó a sentir ansiedad, había querido ir con Dean pero se lo había prohibido argumentando su falta de experiencia en ese universo. No podía evitar sentir que tenía que haber ido, Dean y él siempre habían permanecido unidos contra los problemas que el mundo sobrenatural les presentaba, no veía porque aquello tenía que ser diferente.

Una alerta empezó a sonar en alguna estación y luego otras muchas le acompañaron en un coro que solo anticipaba una mala noticia.

"¡Capitán! Hemos perdido la señal del Galileo, todo indica que ha entrado en Warp, Señor" Anunció a Gabriel un oficial a su derecha.

"¡Eso es imposible!" Escucho decir a Gabriel que ahora tenía el ceño fruncido "Una lanzadera no puede alcanzar esa velocidad, no hay forma de que eso sea verdad"

Sintió como su corazón se encogía. Si entendía bien acababan de perder a Dean en espacio enemigo sin la posibilidad de seguirlos pues si lo hacían podrían iniciar una guerra entre la federación y el imperio klingon. Gabriel volteo a verlo sólo un instante antes de volver a hablar.

"Charlie, traza un curso de seguimiento al Galileo en una ruta probable" Ordenó

"Pero Señor, es espacio enemigo" replicó un oficial detrás de él. Charlie congelada en el movimiento de obedecer.

"Es una orden" Volvió a decir con voz autoritaria "No los vamos a abandonar"

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Desde el principio pensé que este podía llegar a ser un capítulo muy lento o algo tedioso, por la normalidad de las situaciones, pero era necesario para empezar a formar las bases de las relaciones. Espero que no haya sido muy cansado de leer. Prometo más emoción en el próximo capítulo.

Una amiga me había comentado que Sam estaba siendo muy nena al quejarse de todo sin disfrutar de la situación. Pensé en cambiarlo pero después imaginé que era una reacción natural. A Sammy le tocó la parte más difícil al llevar responsabilidades sobre vidas humanas sin mencionar que no lleva la ventaja que tiene Dean que conoce el universo de Star Trek. Hacer que dude con Gabriel también fue una reacción obvia, no se puede hacer que una persona heterosexual acepte de un día para otro llevar una relación homosexual, va lento pero creo que va a funcionar. Dean por otro lado, todos sabemos que tiene algo de bisexual y especialmente algo por Castiel casi desde que le conoció.

El hecho de que Cas invite a Dean a reanudar sus juegos de ajedrez es una referencia al universo de Star Trek. En la relación de amistad que llevan el capitán Kirk y Spock se suele hablar con frecuencia de que comparten juegos de ajedrez y en general al ser mejores amigos pasan mucho de su tiempo juntos. Imaginé que el Dean y Cas de ese universo también solían llevar una amistad similar, así que aunque los eventos recientes los hayan distanciado un poco, que su amistad vuelva a la "normalidad" es agradable para Castiel. Dean conocía esa referencia de Star Trek, por eso no se sorprende por la invitación de Cas.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad son un impulso que anima a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
